The Morning After
by kittenyfluff
Summary: All I can say is that it's Sorato. Sorry, really bad with summaries... I can't write them without giving the story away. Please R&R, if you can!
1. Want to Dance?

Disclaimer: Digimon doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, and BanDai. I'm just borrowing the characters, and I am not receiving and profit for writing this piece of fiction.

The Morning After

by lime_lizard

* * *

This is a Sorato. Yes, I do like Taiora, but I'm also quite open for some Sorato action. They're cute together...whether they are ever actually 'together' or not. This is kind of a bit of a depressing Sorato, though. I don't think it's actually sad, but something bad happens to Sora... please, review for me! Oh, right ages...Hmmm...Sora is 15-16. You can figure everyone else out from that.

Arigato!  
~ lime_lizard

NO insult is meant to Tai's hair. I repeat: NO INSULT. (I adore Tai's hair - kawaii, ne?)

A/N: Thoughts are _ITALICIZED_

* * *

Show me your smile;  
I know It'll Be All Right

> ~ Takeru, "Be All Right" (trans. to English)

* * *

**Part 1: Want to dance?**

_It wasn't supposed to happen like this...I swear...it was just one night...but I guess that's all it takes. _

_________

The morning had gone by relatively for Sora Takenouchi. Get up, eat some eggs, say bye to mom, walk to school, Math, Vocal...

Yep, pretty boring. 

Sora sat in the cafeteria at lunchtime, waiting for her friend Taichi (or Tai as he liked to be called) Kamiya to come and eat with her. She sat patiently, her lunchbag in front of her. Not open, of course, because she wouldn't eat until everyone was sitting. So, basically, she would starve if Tai didn't hurry it up. She finally spotted him, coming into the cafeteria, along with his lunch. But, everyone saw him, too. How could you miss that hair? Tai spotted Sora as well, and made his way over to the table at which she sat.

"Hi, Tai. How was your morning?" Sora asked, smiling, as Tai sat down across from her. 

"Oh, it was okay. How was yours, Sora?" 

"I have math in the morning."

"Ohhhh...that bad?"

"Meh, it wasn't terrible," Sora said, opening her lunch bag. She pulled out a sandwich container, and proceeded to open that, too. "Vocal was cool. Mr.Sakamoto taught us this cool new German song...or whatever."

"Cool," Tai said, reaching into his lunchbag, like Sora had. He started to rummage around.

"What, is it like a bottomless pit in there? Sheesh!" Sora said, jokingly.

"Hey, did you hear..." Tai said, the end of his sentance trailing off into his lunchbag.

"A baking powder?" Sora said. (A/N: Let's hope you've seen Wayne's World. Come on, who hasn't?) "Try not to talk to the table next time...I don't think it really cares."

"Funny," Tai said, bringing his head back up. "I said, 'Did you hear that Loralei is having a big party Friday night?'. Cool, huh?" (another A/N: her name is pronounced "Laura-lee". Pretty, huh? I like that name.)

"Yeah, cool. Who's Loralei?"

"Oh, you know her...that hot girl in our grade!"

"Tai, but you think all the girls in our grade are hot, 'cept for me," Sora said.

"Hey, wait, that's not fair! I do not...just some of them...a lot of them...And I never said I didn't think you're hot, I just don't have an opinion cause you're, like, my best friend, and..." Tai said, when he noticed Sora was given him a 'oh, sure...' look. "Ah, forget it."

"I'm just joking, Tai. You know I still love ya."

"Wow, what a relief! I was getting worried there..." Tai said sarcastically. Tai stood up and got out of the table.

"Where ya goin'?" Sora asked.

"Crazy, want to drive?" Tai responded. Sora stuck her tongue out at him. "Calm down, I'm goin' to get a Pepsi."

"Oh, okay. Could you get me one, too, please?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, sure. Back in a flash," Tai finished, then walked to the vending machine.

_Cool...a party. Maybe...nah. Well, I guess I COULD ask Matt to go with me, but he's got, like, 100 girls practically *hanging* off of him...Oh well, it couldn't hurt to try... _Sora thought. She sighed aloud, probably enough for everyone in the whole cafeteria to hear her.

"What's wrong?"

Well, enough for Tai to hear.

"Oh, nothing," Sora said, a bit of sadness resonating in her voice.

"Oh, yeah, nothing, I'm just pining over Matt again..." Tai said, mimicking Sora's voice. He placed the two cans of Diet Pepsi on the table in front of them.

"I do not sound like that, and so what if I am?"

"Oh, nothing. I just enjoy making fun of people," Tai said, joking. _Why can't you like me the way you like Matt, Sora? It's a bit unfair._

"Oh, that's very gracious of you. So, are you going to the party on friday?"

"Yeah, what do you think? You're talking to Mr. Party Wild guy!"

"Right, forgot," Sora said, sarcastically.

_________

The rest of the week was, again, relatively slow for Sora. Well, seeing as it was Tuesday and all, boring weeks were quite possible. Sora walked down the hallway towards her locker, then stopped in the middle.

_I gotta talk to Matt... _Sora thought. _He's gonna be taken if I don't ask him soon..._

Sora looked at her watch. It read 8:50am. Class would start any minute. But, she did have first period math with Matt. _It's only Tuesday.. How lined up can this guy be?_

Just to Sora's luck, Matt walked by her at that moment, on his way to get his books. She took the opportunity.

"Hi, Matt!" Sora piped up. Matt stopped, then looked to see where the voice that had called his name was coming from. He smiled when he saw it was Sora.

"Oh, hi, Sora! What's up?" he asked.

"Oh, not much. Mind if I walk with you?"

"Not a problem. Just getting my stuff for first. Come on, let's go!" Matt replied, starting to walk. Sora fell into step with him. "So, hey, you heard about Loralei's party on friday? The whole grade's invited."

"Yeah, sounds cool. Tai told me. But, I still don't know who Loralei is. Oh, well. Maybe I'll meet her there or something," she suggested.

"You goin' with anyone?" 

"No, not yet...if not by friday, Tai and I'll just go friendish-ly or whatever."

"'Friendish-ly'?" 

"My new word. Mock it if you must. Anyways, why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you were going with anyone to know whether to ask you to go with me or not," Matt said, happily.

"Really?" Sora blushed. 

"Yeah, you wanna go with me?"

"Okay! Hey, you know, I was actually just gonna ask you...I was kinda afraid someone would have already asked you."

"Oh, actually they did, but just a bunch of ditzy girls who only want a chance to date the quote-unquote 'hottest and most popular guy in school'. Typical girls." Matt explained to the redhead.

"Gotta agree with you on that one." Sora stopped walking, as they had reached Matt's destination: his locker. 

"Well, I gotta get my books, and I think you are in need of your math books as well. You go get em, and I'll see you in there. 'Kay?" Matt said. Sora smiled. _Matt is so nice... _she thought.

"Okay, I'll seeya. And thanks, Matt!" Sora said, waving as she left the blond boy. She smiled widely as she walked away.

_Yes!_

Sora got through the morning, that 3-page long math test, the continuation of the cool German (or whatever) song, then it was time for lunch. 

"Hey, Tai. How was your morning?"

"It was okay?" Tai asked.

"Were you even there for it?" 

"Not completely. How was yours?" Tai asked. Sora smiled.

"Well, I had a math test, sang...oh, then there was the part where Matt asked me to the party on Friday..."

"Matt? He actually asked you? What happened to his line up?" Tai joked.

"Meh, he turned them all down."

"Oh, I see..." Tai said, wondering. "But wait, now I won't have anyone to go with!" he sulked.

"Oh. Sorry. Well, why don't you go with Mina or something?" Sora suggested.

"Oh, that's a possibility...I like Mina. She's hot, too."

"Eww...that's like saying you think MATT is hot..." Sora shuttered at the thought of Tai liking Matt like **that**. ***

(*** A/N: Who's Mina? Ha...I'm not telling you anything...I've got a fic coming soon about her.)

"Whatever. And don't talk like that, missy...or you'll be in a lot of trouble. Well, do you think it would be okay with Matt?"

"Well, he never specifically said 'Tai can't go to the party with Mina', so it should be alright." Sora said, a little on the joking side. Sora and Tai finished their lunch, then headed off to English class together.

* * *

So, how was part one? Good, I hope. Please review! Sorry it just kinda ended like that...I didn't want it getting too long.

**an ADD-ON...**

I have another...well, wait, I can't call it a fic, 'cause it's not...whatever. Anyways, I need to post it at the end here cause it's too short for it to be by itself...

**Things The DigiDestined Would *Never* (Ever In A Million Years) Say - Part 1**

Kari [seductively]: Hey, TK, why don't you come over here and energize MY digiarmour...

...and yep, that's it. See, told ya it was too short to be by itself! See, each part is each digidestined, and I'm not clever enough to come up with a whole bunch of things at once. Really, this quote here could be used on anyone, like Yolei to Davis, or Matt to Sora, I just chose Kari cause I'm a HUGE Takari 'shipper.


	2. One Night

Disclaimer: Digimon doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, and BanDai. I'm just borrowing the characters, and I am not receiving and profit for writing this piece of fiction.

The Morning After

by lime_lizard

* * *

Thoughts are _italicized_. (Although, I won't usually say who's thinking it, 'cause it should be obvious.)

**Part 2: One Night**

It was Friday night, before Loralei's party. Matt had just recently gotten his driver's license, so he agreed to pick Sora up at 7:00pm, at her house. 

Sora studied herself in the tall, brown mirror, hoping it would help her think of something to wear. She looked at the pale pink shirt and dark red skirt she wore already, and decided it wasn't nice enough to wear to the party that night. She gave a *sigh*, then walked away from the mirror, towards her closet. 

She ruffled through some clothes, a few school uniforms, and some other unimportant things before finally settling on a baby blue t-shirt, and a black skirt, both of which notably flattered her figure. She got out of her old clothes and put on the new ones of quickly.

She looked at her watch. It was 10 to 7. _Hmm, better get going_. 

**Later, at the party...**

"So, have you ever really met Loralei?" she asked, through the noise of the room.

"Oh, I dunno...I think she's in my math class, and maybe history, but she's pretty cool to put on a party for this many people," he replied.

"Yeah. All I know, really, is that I like her name."

Sora and Matt sat on a red couch in the girl's living room. The party was well in motion, and there were people all over. Sora didn't know many of them, but she still felt 'at home'. The two of them had both taken a bit of time away from dancing, just to talk. Which was nice. Both Matt and Sora noted that even though they were good friends, they didn't get to see or talk to each other very often, because of busy schedules and whatnot.

"Yeah, it's pretty. But, it just so happens that I think Sora is a much prettier name," Matt said sweetly, causing the girl sitting next to him to blush. She looked down towards her hands, but then suddenly pulled her head back up. 

"Oh...I love this song. It's so beautiful...sad, too." Sora said. Matt listened to the song for a second, then stood up. He held out one hand towards Sora.

"Would you like to dance?" he proposed. Sora nodded, then took his hand. She stood up, and the two of them walked to where everyone else was dancing. 

Matt and Sora turned to face each other. Matt wrapped his hands around Sora's waist, while Sora did the same around his neck. They started moving to the song, "Forever Love", by X-Japan.

"Sora, did Tai come tonight?"

"Nah, I think he was grounded or something...bad test mark, maybe."

"Figures. That's Tai for ya."

Sora smiled at that. Matt always knew how to make her smile. _Kind of a nice thing to have..._

"Sora?" Matt asked, moving slowly with his partner.

"Hm?" 

"Um...are you busy at all next week?"

"No...don't think so."

"Oh. You...want to out to dinner with me one night? Or, we could...stay at home, and I could cook you something."

Sora smiled. "Okay, that sounds good." They were silent for a minute, just enjoying the dancing and music.

"Sora?"

"Hm?"

"Can...I kiss you?" Sora blushed at that comment.

"Okay," she agreed. Matt moved his face close to hers. They both closed their eyes, and their lips met. It was a soft, sweet kiss, and Sora melted into Matt's arms.

When the song ended [yep, 8 minutes later...but not that much kissing], Matt pulled himself from Sora. 

"That was nice," Sora said sweetly.

"Yes, it was. We must do it again some time," he said. Sora smiled, and Matt chuckled a bit. The both of them moved from where everyone else danced, holding hands. Then, Sora turned to Matt.

"Hey, Matt, I promised a Shihomi and Atari I'd meet up with them here. Mind if I...?" Matt smiled.

"Not a problem. Go and have fun," he said, letting go of her hand. 

"Thanks, Matt. I won't be long," Sora said, then kissed him quickly before heading off to find her friends.

Sora wandered around for a while, regretting not having told her friends where exactly at the party to meet with her. She saw tons of people as she looked for her friends, some of them dancing, some of them getting drunk out of their wits. All-in-all, it was quite noisy.

"Hey, you!" she heard someone call out. She payed no attention, and kept walking. 

"You want a drink, Sora?" the voice yelled again.

Sora turned around upon hearing her name being called from behind her. She saw that Mayumi, a girl from her school who was quite well known for being less-than-perfect, had a bottle of beer in her grasp. She walked up to Sora.

"No, thank you," Sora said calmly, then turned and walked away.

"Oh, Little Miss Perfect is afraid of doing something wrong and getting in trouble," Mayumi taunted. Sora turned around and looked at the girl who was making fun of her. "Aw, isn't that... sickening." Mayumi finished, laughing with her friends, but at Sora.

Sora felt hurt. _Is that how everyone sees me? Little Miss Perfect? Well, Mayumi __**is**__ a bitch, so...maybe it's just her._

"What's taking so long, Takenouchi? Come on!" Sora took a step forward. _Yeah, well that's what everyone thinks...I'll show them. Stupid idiots who think they're better than everyone else._ She reached out for the bottle which resided in Mayumi's hand. She took the bottle in her own hand, and brought it to her mouth. She took a drink and brought the bottle down. _Ew, this doesn't taste very good... _The girls in front of her grinned.

"It's...okay," Sora said. _What did I just say that for? I don't like it!_

"That's what I thought. Well, I'll be going, now. You just hang on to that. Bye, Little Miss Perfect!" Mayumi said, leaving with a wave. Her friends followed behind her.

_Ugh. Bitchface. Ack, did I just give in to peer pressure? I told myself I'd never do that... Well, I guess I better go find my friends now._ Sora walked around, not really noticing that she was slowly finished the drink she held in her hands...

* * *

"You know, I like this stuff. I should have this stuff more often."

Sora staggered in her spot. She hadn't been able to find her friends at the party, in the end, they had found her. Shihomi and Atari watched Sora's actions, quite amused.

"No, that's not really a good idea." Atari spoke up.

"Yeah, it's a great idea. I think I just might have another one now..." Sora moved to grab another bottle of beer.

"No, Sora, you won't," Shihomi said, moving to stop Sora. "You've already had...what is it, three?" 

"Two and a half," Sora corrected.

"Well, whatever. You are still piss drunk, so we're going to take you back to Matt," Shihomi continued, pulling Sora's arm. Sora followed, although a bit unwillingly, and Shihomi and Atari led her back to Matt. They spotted him sitting on the same couch he and Sora were on before, talking with a friend.

"Okay, Sora," Atari said, talking a bit sternly to her friend. "I want you to get Matt to take you home. Alright?" Sora nodded. "Good," Atari finished. "Seeya later, Sora!" 

Shihomi and Atari waved, then turned and walked away. Sora walked toward Matt.

"Hi, Matt!" Sora said, staggering again. Matt and his friend looked at Sora.

"Oh, hey, I'll leave you two alone," Matt's friend said, getting up. "Seeya, Matt!" He nodded his head, then walked away.

"Hi, Sora. What's up?" Matt asked. He held up a cup to her face. "Want some?"

"No, Atari and Shihomi said I have already had to much. I came here 'cause they told me to tell you that they think that you should take me home, 'cause I'm piss drunk," the redhead said, quite quickly, smiling in the process.

"Oh, I see. Well, I can take you home, then. I've just gotta finish this here..." Matt said, pointing to his drink. Sora looked at him.

"What happened to being a designated driver?" she asked, holding her finger up as if to make a point. Matt thought about it, then came up with an answer.

"Who needs 'em?"

"Entirely my thoughts, too. Hey. I thought what you were thinking. That's funny!" Sora said, laughing quite drunkenly. Matt laughed a bit, too.

Matt and Sora both fell silent. They both started at each other for a minute, not moving. Then...

_Maybe it's whatever's in this cup, but Sora looks really, really hot right now...I want to kiss her..._

_I think I'm gonna kiss Matt now._

The both of them moved in for a kiss, and when they did, it was furious. It would have been impossible to try and take them off each other. 

Matt grabbed Sora and pushed her against a wall, while continuing to kiss her. He took himself off her mouth, and moved his lips down her neck and back up. 

"Matt..." Sora moaned. _So this is Matt...oh, I like Matt a lot..._

"Hmm," Matt mumbled into her neck.

"Don't you...ohh...think that we should go somewhere a little more...mmm ...private..." Sora suggested, through moans of pleasure. 

"Private...right, privacy is good..." Matt said, between kisses. He gave her a deep kiss on her lips, then grabbed her hand. The two of them ran up the stairs as fast as they could, and found a spare bedroom. Matt pushed the door open, and Sora moved to sit on the bed.

Matt practically jumped on her, and continued his barrage of kisses. Sora moved and sat herself on Matt's lap. Both were deep in the moment, thinking of nothing but each other and the passion involved. So, Matt didn't even think twice before he started to pull Sora's shirt off of her body. Sora quickly obliged. Matt tossed the article of clothing aside like a dirty rag.

Sora pulled herself off of Matt's lap and away from his lips, and crawled seductively towards the head on the bed. Matt surveyed the girl on the bed in front of him before following her actions. As he made his way to her, Sora reached one arm up, and pulled Matt down towards her, kissing him deeply in the process...

_________

Sora opened her eyes slowly. But still, light poured in and clouded her vision. She waited another minute, then opened her eyes fully. 

She found her head was throbbing. It wasn't like anything she'd ever felt before. Well, like anything bad she'd felt before.

Sora rolled herself over, and found a clock on the bedside table. It read 10:30 in big, bright, flourescent green light, which didn't help with Sora's headache. After checking out the clock, she rolled over to the other side, and noticed something there...a person something...

"Mmm...good morning, Matt." Sora smiled. 

Then, she did a double-take.

"MATT?" 

"Mmm...what is it...I'm sleeping..." Matt rolled over, and looked at the person in front of him.

"SORA?" Matt shouted. He accidentally rolled out of the bed, and landed with a -thud- on the floor. Sora pulled the covers over herself, and moved to peer over the side of the bed. Matt popped his head up quickly, causing Sora to jump. Matt looked at her for a moment, silently.

"Hi!" He piped up, a fake smile on his face. "So..." 

"So..." Sora repeated, smiling nervously. 

"Ah, you know, I'd better...um, go...and stuff." Matt said. Sora nodded, and moved and put her hands over her eyes. Matt got a confused look on his face.  
"What are you doing?"

Sora uncovered her eyes and looked back at Matt.

"Well, I'm not letting you have the covers! So, go get your clothes..." she explained, the moved her hands back to their previous position. Matt got the hint, then got up and walked around the bed, gathering his clothes. He left the bedroom where they resided, and went to the bathroom. 

_What the hell did I just do?_ Sora asked herself. _Holy shit, what the hell did I just do?_

Sora looked around and saw that some of her clothes were scattered on the floor around the bed. She checked to make sure Matt wasn't coming, then she got out of bed, and quickly grabbed her clothes. She got herself dressed, and waited for Matt. She got a bit impatient he was taking such a long time, so she decided to tidy up the room, which was in a bit of a mess.

She finished with that, then walked out of the room to the bathroom. She stood in front of the door, and knocked on it.

"Um...Matt?"

"Yeah?" she heard from the other side of the door.

"I still need you to drive me home," Sora said. She heard the door -click-, and it opened to reveal Mat. He smiled half-heartedly.

"Okay, then. Let's get going," he said quietly.

Needless to say, the ride home was quiet.

_Holy shit, what the hell did I just do?_

**- end part 2 -**

* * *

Man, talk about hard to write! I was about to go crazy writing this, I swear. 

A/N: The song that Matt and Sora dance to, "Forever Love", by X-Japan, has no meaning in the story. I just like the song, and I was listening to it as I wrote.

Ja ne,  
lime_lizard

**- part 3 coming soon! - **


	3. The Truth

**The Morning After**

**Disclaimer**: Digimon doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, and BanDai. I'm just borrowing the characters, and I am not receiving and profit for writing this piece of fiction.

**Notes: **Although I shouldn't have to say it again, thoughts are _italicised_, and I won't necessarily say who's thinking what ('cause it should be obvious). And, I've changed the layout of my stories. Why? Meh, who knows. Looks better this way.

**Started:**Early January 2001  
**Finished:**February 6, 2001 (Pathetic, huh?)

* * *

**Part 3: The Truth**

The next week was, well... hell for Sora. Almost everything she did reminded her of the 'incident' with Matt. Monday morning was the toughest. She went back to school, and had to see him for the first time. Even harder, she had to try and act normal, like nothing had happened.

That would be hard. Not *impossible*, but hard.

She walked through the hallway with Tai, toward the cafeteria. In passing the numerous amounts of people in the hallways, Tai noticed Matt walking in the opposite direction. 

"Hey, Matt!" Tai said as they passed him.

"Hi, Tai," Matt replied, smiling. Then, they kept walking. Tai thought for a moment, then looked at Sora.

"Why didn't you say 'hi' to him?"

"To who?" 

"To Matt. He just passed us..."

"Oh, really? Funny, I didn't see him..." Sora lied.

"Oh, ok-ay..." Tai said, looking at his friend weirdly. Sora smiled.

"Do you still like Matt?"

"Yeah, of course! What kind of a question is that? If I liked him last week, why wouldn't I like him now? Geez, just 'cause I don't see him in the hallway, does not mean I've changed my mind, you know!" Sora snapped. Tai looked shocked.

"Geez, it was just a question. What's your problem? Get up on the wrong side of the bed?" Tai asked.

_No, I got up in Matt's bed. Does THAT answer your question?_

"No, everything's fine. Sorry about snapping at you, I'm just kinda tired," Sora lied, once again.

"Oh. That's cool. And don't worry about it. We all have our moments," Tai smiled.

But that wasn't the end of Sora's troubles. The next day, as Tai and Sora were heading through the hallway, they again met up with Matt.

Sora looked at Matt, and he looked back at her. She hadn't meant to, but she quickly looked away and ducked her chin, looking toward the floor. Unfortunately, Tai noticed the glace they shared, and didn't understand Sora's reaction. Wanting to see if it would confirm his suspicions, Tai called Matt over to the two of them. Sora continued to look downwards, away from Matt.

"Hey, Matt. What's up?"

"Um...nothing much, you?"

"Not a whole lot. Hey, Sora and I are gonna go get something to drink, you wanna come hang out?" Tai asked, making it up on the spot.

"Um, you know I..." Matt glanced quickly at Sora. "I actually can't...I have to go...um, meet someone who I told them I'd meet them...with," Matt said, sounding like a complete idiot. Tai looked at his friend with raised eyebrows.

"Right, I see. Well, we'll be on our way then."

"Thanks anyway, Tai."

"No problem, Matt."

And they went on their way. Tai continued to watch Sora, who still had her eyes glued to the floor.

"Alright, Sora...what's up with you and Matt?" Tai interrogated. Sora looked up. 

_Oh, crap...I hope he doesn't know anything..._

"Oh, nothing? Why do you ask?" she said, innocently.

"Well, it's just...this isn't the first time you have been 'weird' around him, and the yesterday...I think you really did see him, you just didn't want to say 'hi'. So, can you tell me what's going on between you two?"

"Well, actually...I don't think I can," Sora explained. "It's a little hard."

"Sora, you know you can tell me anything, I can try and help you," Tai offered.

"Oh, no. I'm alright, but thanks for wanting to help."

_This problem is a bit beyond your reach, Tai. Sorry._

_* * *_

_**A few days later...**_

It was Friday night, at suppertime. Mimi had come to visit from New York during a school break, so she was staying with Sora.

"So, Mimi, how are you liking New York?" Ms. Takenouchi asked, sitting down in her seat at the table, beside Sora. Mimi smiled at her.

"Oh, I like it a lot. It's different, though. I'm just glad I learned English before I went over...it was hard, though. Such a confusing language."

Sora smiled at her pink-haired friend, then looked down to her meal of rice, chicken, and spinach. She picked up her fork and started to eat quickly. Her mother and Mimi started eating as well...though, not as fast than Sora. Mimi looked at her watch. 6:00pm.

"Sora, can we go visit everyone else later today?" she asked. "I haven't seen them in a few months!" Sora finished chewing, then looked at Mimi.

"Of course! And maybe we can all do something this weekend...cool." She answered, than continued to eat.

"Yeah...and I can't wait to see Matt!" Mimi exclaimed. Sora froze. _Matt..._ "Something wrong, Sora?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh, no...nothing at all..."

* * *

"Mom, could I have some more, please?" Sora asked, holding up her rice bowl. Her mother started at her.

"Sora, are you okay? This is your third bowl!"

"I know...sorry. I'm a pig. I just can't help it. I'm so hungry!"

"Okay," Ms. Takenouchi agreed, taking the bowl from her daughter.

* * *

"So...where do ya wanna go first?" Sora asked. 

"Let's go see...Matt!" Mimi exclaimed

"Um...okay," Sora agreed hesitantly, but none-the-less agreed. The two girls grabbed their coats and shoes, and headed across the street. 

_Eeek...I don't really want to see Matt right now...but I guess if I say I can't see Matt, then I might end up having to tell Mimi why. And that would break her heart...well, uh, sort of_.

Sora followed Mimi as they made their way up to Matt's apartment. When they got there, Mimi knocked on the doorbell. After a moment, there were footsteps, followed by a voice yelling 'Just a minute!'. Then, the door opened, revealing a tall, blonde boy.

"Matt!" Mimi exclaimed. Matt stared for a second, then smiled. Mimi and Sora stepping into the apartment, and Matt shut the door behind them.

"Hi, Mimi! How are you?"

"Good...you?"

"I'm...okay. What brings you back here?"

"I'm visiting...again. 'Cause I miss you guys! I'm here for a couple of days, and I'm staying with Sora."

"Oh..." _Sora. _"Sora...Hi, Sora!" Matt said, trying to sound happy. She waved back at him.

"Hi, Matt," she smiled. 

Silence reigned for a moment.

"So, yeah, that's great," Mimi said, breaking the silence. "Hey, what are you doing tomorrow, Matt?" Matt thought for a minute.

"Nothing, I don't think. Why?"

"Well, you wanna do something? I was thinking of getting the group together, and doing...something. I haven't seen you guys in so long."

"Yeah, that usually happens when you live on another continent," Matt said, joking. Then, he smiled. "Sure, that sounds cool."

"That sound good, Sora?"

Matt and Mimi both looked at the girl. She stood there, holding one hand to her stomach, and looking toward the floor.

"Sora?" Matt asked.

"Matt...can I...use your bathroom...?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's right..." but Matt didn't get to finish his sentence. Sora ran past him quickly, into his apartment, and to his bathroom.

"..." (from Matt and Mimi, no doubt)

In the washroom, Sora ran to the toilet, lifted up the lid, and bent herself over it. She felt sick, only a really, really bad kind of sick. She felt like someone had just kicked her in the stomach. _Oh, damn... _She tried to hold it in, but she threw up.

"Mimi, is Sora...okay? It doesn't sound like she's having too much fun in there." Mimi frowned at Matt.

"She's been fine since I've seen her. I have no idea what could be wrong. I'll go check on her." She said, then left Matt. She stepped into the bathroom, to find Sora draped over the toilet.

"Oh...Sora..."

The redhead looked up upon hearing her friend's voice. 

"Are you okay?"

"That felt horrible."

Mimi looked sympathetically at her friend. Sora gave a half-hearted smile back. Mimi extended her hand to Sora, who quickly obliged. Sora stood up slowly, then closed the lid to the toilet and flushed it. Mimi held onto her friend, and they both made their way out of the bathroom.

"I hope I never do that again. At least not for a long time," Sora said, emerging from the room, with Mimi. 

"Sora, are you alright?" Matt asked, worried. Sora looked at him and smiled, happy that he actually cared.

"Yeah. I guess it must have been something I ate," Sora said, putting a hand on her stomach. Matt smiled at her.

"Mimi, I hate to be a party pooper...I know you still want to see Matt...but, would it be alright if we went back home? Or I could go, you can stay here..." Sora suggested to Mimi.

"Nonsense! What kind of a friend would I be then? Of course I'll come home with you!" Mimi said. Sora smiled.

"Thanks, Mimi. Matt, I'm really sorry. Both you guys, I know you'd wanted to hang out and stuff," Sora said apologetically.

"Don't worry, Sora," Matt said reassuringly. "Mimi and I can see each other another time. Right, Mimi?"

"Absolutely. Well, we'll be on our way then. Bye, Matt!" Mimi said, walking out the door. Matt said his goodbyes, then shut the door behind them.

"Aw...poor Sora," Mimi said, as they walked home. 

"Can I get you anything?" Mimi asked, when they got into Sora's house. 

"Nah, I just want to sit down." Sora said, then proceeded to do so, on a small, grey couch.

"Hey, I have a great idea, Sora!" Mimi suggested, attempting to get Sora's mind off of her sick stomach. "Let's have a picnic tomorrow!" Sora smiled.

"Sounds cool, Mimi," The redhead said.

"And we'll invite everyone! All the old Digidestined, and the new ones! It'll be a great way for everyone to get together, 'cause I know you guys don't get much of a chance."

"So, it's not just because you want to see Izzy?" Sora asked coyly, smirking at her friend.

"Um...well, maybe..." Mimi replied, her voice trailing off, and she, too, smiled. Sora laughed.

"Well, Mimi, that sounds like a great idea. It shouldn't be too late, so why don't we give everyone a call now? We can have it tomorrow afternoon, sound good?" Sora offered. Mimi agreed, and she grabbed the phone to start calling. Knowing Izzy would be on-line, Sora went over to the computer to send him an e-mail.

At the end of the girls' phoning spree, it was only Cody, Ken, and Joe who couldn't make it. Since it was getting late and Sora was exhausted, the two of them decided to go sleep, Mimi anxiously awaiting the next day.

* * *

"So, how's school, Mimi?" Izzy queried.

"Oh, it's great," she replied smiling, genuinely happy that Izzy was interested. Izzy smiled back, as the rest of the kids listened intently.

"Say something in English, Mimi! It sounds so interesting," Tai said. Mimi sweatdropped. 

"Like what? 'Something' is too general, Tai."

"Oh, forget it. Hey, Matt, hook me up with some bread, will ya?" Tai continued.

"Yes, your Majesty," Matt said sarcastically, throwing Tai a bun. Sora watched as Matt's bad aim caused Tai to be hit in the head with the bread, then continued to watch as everyone carried on conversation with one another, and she was pleased that they were all together again. It really had been a while since the...well, not the 12 of them, but...Since the older kids and new Digidestined had been together.

Suddenly, Sora's vision went blurry for a second, then returned to normal. She let out a 'woah', then shook her head, attracting some stares from the others.

"Hey, you okay, Sora?" Tai wondered.

"Huh?" Sora looked at the boy beside her. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just...I guess I'm just a bit tired," she finished, then stood up quickly. Ignoring the sudden rush to her head, Sora proceeded to stretch out her arms. She staggered abruptly, but quickly gained her composure. 

"Sora? What's up? Are you alright?" Tai asked, looking worriedly at her.

"Oh, don't worry Tai, I'll be fine..." Sora trailed off as her line of vision swirled round and round her, and she slowly sank into darkness. Tai gasped, and stood quickly to catch Sora as she fainted to the ground.

"Sora!" Tai cried out, catching his friend, just as she hit the grass. He looked at her unconscious face, then back at the rest of the kids, who were all equally worried about their friend. "What the hell happened to her?" Tai demanded.

"I...I don't know!" Mimi answered on everyone's behalf. "I mean, she was fine...well, she was kinda sick the other night..."

"What kind of sick?" Tai interrupted.

"She...threw up and stuff. This isn't exactly the right place to be talking about it!"

"Well, has anything happened to her in the past little while that might have caused this?"

"God, Tai, stop being so overprotective, okay? We SAID we don't know!!" Matt yelled. _Actually, I think I *do* know...but you can't..._

"Well, excuse-me, Mr. I'm-So-Cool, but I'm just worried, alright?" Tai retorted, accentuating his last syllable. _I just hate seeing Sora hurt... _"I'm going to take her home, alright?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "See you all later."

"Bye, Tai," everyone said, waving. Tai walked toward his car, carrying Sora in his arms. When he was almost there, Sora began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked at Tai, quickly blushing when she realized where she was.

"Mmm...Tai..."

"Hm? Sora?" Tai looked down. "Oh, how are you feeling?" He smiled.

"Well, not very good," Sora said as Tai put her down gently to open the car door. "I think I hit my head," she explained.

"Oh...sorry about that. I tried to catch you quick as I could." Sora blushed again.

"Thanks, Tai," Sora said, slipping into Tai's blue car.

"Hey, that's what friends are for," Tai acknowledged, getting into the driver's seat. "Hey, Sora," Tai started up the car. "Mimi said that you haven't been feeling well for a while. Do you think maybe you should go see a doctor?" he advised, worried.

"Well, I had really never thought about it, but...if you think I should go, then okay..." the dizzy girl agreed.

* * *

At the doctor's office, Sora had to wait for a while before anyone could see her. Finally, a nurse escorted her into a room, and told her to wait for her doctor. Sora looked at her surroundings. She had never much liked the doctor's office. The small, white room, the scary-looking equipment, and most of all, the freaky clown posters on the walls. 

_There should be a national ban on clowns, I swear..._

Sora's head turned when she heard the door click. A tall, brunette woman, wearing a white coat, walked into the room.

"Good afternoon, Sora," the women said, quite professionally.

"Hi, Dr. Mizowaki."

"And how are you today?

"Oh, I'm okay. Not feeling too great, though. My friend, Tai, was worried about me, so he told me to come see you."

"Oh, I see. So, why haven't you been feeling well?"

"Well, I've been feeling weird for the past week...like, throwing up and stuff. It was bad last night, and then I started feeling dizzy and fainted today. That's why Tai brought me here, 'cause I fainted..." Sora explained to her doctor. "But it's weird. I've been *really* hungry lately. More so that usual."

"Oh. Well, Sora, based on what you've said, there's only one thing I can think of that might be wrong with you..."

"What is it?"

"You're pregnant."

* * *

Alright, so it's a bit unrealistic. But how am I supposed to know what it's like going to the doctor and having someone tell me I'm pregnant? And I know it takes longer...but I don't think you need to know every detail.

Part Four coming soon! (In fact, it's already half-written.)

Ja ne,  
lime_lizard


	4. What Happens When...

**The Morning After**

**Disclaimer**: Digimon doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, and BanDai. I'm just borrowing the characters, and I am not receiving and profit for writing this piece of fiction.

**Notes:** Thoughts are in _italics_. I want to dedicate this part to **Digital Master**, for being really sweet and emailing me about my story. Oh, and tremendous "Thank you"s are in order for everyone who reviewed saying that they like this story. It really means a lot, and encourages me to write.

**Started:** February 6, 2001**  
Finished:**February 11, 2001 (Record timing!)

* * *

**Part 4: What Happens When...**

Sora shook her head. She didn't believe what the woman was telling her. She didn't WANT to believe it.

"But, I...no, no, no, no, no..." Sora let her face drop into her hands. A moment later, she brought her head back up, and looked at Dr. Mizowaki. "I don't understand how this could have happened...I've never...you know, I've never..." Sora stopped herself short, remembering a certain 'something' that had happened with Matt about a week ago...

"Oh, shit." she said quietly.

"Would you like me to get you anything, dear?" Dr. Mizowaki said, kindly. Sora thought for a second. She stood up quickly, but stumbled slightly. She brought her hand to her forehead.

"Aspirin, Tylenol, something...I have to go..." Sora was still confused by everything. "I can get some from...Tai..." Sora slowly walked towards the door.

"Oh, wait, Sora." Sora turned back.

"Yes?"

"Call me in a few days, alright?"

"Okay, th...thank you." 

And with that, Sora opened the door, and walked out, closing it behind her. As she walked down the hallway, she noticed Tai, who was still waiting for her. He spotted her, and as she got closer, he noticed the crestfallen look on his friend's face. He immediately worried.

"Sora...what's the matter?" he said. Sora looked up at him, frowning.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing? I don't believe you!" Tai said, a little upset she wouldn't tell him.

"I can't talk about it here, okay?" Sora explained.

"Oh, I see." he said, understanding. Well, you know, not completely, but almost. Tai turned and put his arm around Sora's shoulder.

"Come on, let's get home, okay?" he suggested. Sora nodded. He led her out to the car, and like a gentleman, he pulled open the door for Sora. She quickly ducked to get in, and Tai shut the door behind her, then ran over to his side.

The ride to Sora's house was mostly silent. Sora spent most of it staring out of the window, not having anything to say. Tai just didn't have a clue WHAT to say.

When they arrived at their destination, Sora was the first one through the door. She practically ran into her apartment, and plopped down on the grey couch.

Tai walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a clear glass. He filled it with water from the tap and brought it to Sora. He saw she was lying face-down on the couch, her hands beneath her head.

"Sora?" Tai asked. Sora looked up, and Tai saw that her eyes were red, like she had been crying. Tai set the glass down, then sat down beside his friend.

"Sora, talk to me...what's wrong?" Sora moved her legs up, so Tai could fully sit on the couch. She huddled up, and looked towards the floor.

"..."

"I...Tai, you're my best friend, right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"That's a yes. And I can trust you with any secret, right?"

Tai nodded. He knew this was getting a bit serious.

"What, you're not gonna, like...die or anything, are you?" He said, trying to...well, cheer her up. _Nice try, _Tai thought.

"No...worse than that..." Sora didn't even hear any of his humour.

"Um, it gets worse than that?"

"Well, possibly...if I told you something, you'd have to promise not to tell ANYONE. Okay?"

Tai nodded again.

"I'm..." Sora paused.

"Yes?" 

"I'm...pre..."

"You're...pretty? Yes, I know that one already..." Sora blushed.

"No! Tai, stop trying to be funny..."

"Well, than what is it?" Tai laughed.

"Look, Tai, this is serious, okay? I mean, take it seriously! After all, it's not every day you have to tell people that you're pregnant..." Sora stopped, realizing she's spoke too soon. "Oops."

"Wh...what?" Tai shook his head, as if he'd heard wrong.

"I'm...pregnant. I'm going to have a baby...and stuff." Sora said, looking away.

"How the *hell* is that possible?" Tai said, standing up. 

"Well, I don't really want to have to tell you all that, this isn't health class..." Sora said, sort of trying to be funny.

"Don't do that Sora. You know what I mean."

"..."

"How old are you again?" Tai asked rhetorically.

"I'm...almost 16."

"What kind of....idiot goes and gets herself knocked up when she's 'almost 16'?" Tai yelled. Sora let her face drop into her hands. She stayed like that for a minute, then brought it back up.

"Me, okay!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. "My kind of idiot! It was a...mistake...it obviously wasn't supposed to happen." Sora cried even harder. 

"You're damn right." Tai said. "Who's is it?"

Sora froze, hearing those words. She didn't want to tell Tai who the father was, but he did have the right to know. Sora thought about how to tell him...it would be hard, and he wouldn't like it.

"It's..." Sora paused. Tai waited for an answer, but got none.

"It's...who?"

"It's Matt." she finally said, very quietly.

"Don't mumble. Who?"

"Matt, okay? You happy?" she practically shouted this time.

"Matt? Matt Ishida? Him?"

"Yes..." she said, hesitantly. Tai felt anger rising up in him. One of his best friends, whom he trusted, got another one of his best friends pregnant. Great.

"You slept with Matt. Man, I am going to hurt that guy...I knew you liked him, but I didn't know you liked him THAT much...That's why you two have been acting so weird..."

"Tai..."

"I bet he made you do it. Didn't he? I knew I could never trust that guy..."

"Tai..."

"I swear, I'll hurt him..."

"TAI!" Sora yelled, rising to her feet.

"What?"

"It's not...all his fault." the girl explained.

"Oh, what, so this was...what, a mutual decision?"

"Well, it's not really that simple..."

"Your damn right it's not!"

"Shut up!" Sora interrupted. "Just shut up, Tai!" She brought her hands up to cover her ears. "Quit yelling and being so rude!" She yelled, hypocritically. Tai's face still held a look of anger.

"Just stop being to overprotective, okay? That's the LAST thing I need right now."

"Well, I think you need SOMEONE to keep you from screwing up all the time!" Sora was disgusted at what Tai had said. Not only disgusted, but truly hurt. That, from her *best friend*, of all people. Sora narrowed her eyes and gave Tai a malicious look.

"Get out."

"What?"

"You heard me. Get out," Sora repeated.

"But Sora, I..."

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE, TAICHI KAMIYA!" Sora screamed, a few tears streaming her face. Tai's face was full of hurt. He frowned at his friend.

"Sora, I just...care about you." This time, his voice took a gentle tone.

"Yeah, well if you're going to act like this, then I don't want you to!" Tears gathered in Tai's eyes, threatening to fall. Having not completely seen the error of his ways, Tai opened his mouth to apologize again, but stopped himself. He slowly backed away from Sora as she continued to glare at him. He turned around, and headed slowly for the front door. Before opening the door, he gave one final look at Sora, who had not changed her facial expression at all. Neither of them said anything more as Tai quietly shut the door behind him.

The -click- was all it took for Sora to break down. She knew she shouldn't have yelled at Tai like that, and she felt horrible. But she had to realize what he had said to her, yet she didn't completely want to. She hadn't actually wanted Tai to leave, but she couldn't stop herself from saying those words. Sora dropped herself back onto the couch, and letting her head fall into her hands once again, she cried harder than she ever had before.

* * *

While Tai had tried on several occasions, Sora made no effort to contact Tai the whole weekend, leaving him baffled as to what he could do to apologize. He knew he had to fix things...but how? Sora was the type of girl who was stubborn in her decisions. 

Monday morning at school, Sora avoided Tai. But not because she wanted to, because she felt she had to. She felt horrible about what had happened, as did Tai. At lunch, Sora didn't wait for Tai. She wasn't even in the cafeteria. Both of them were crying on the inside, unable to confront each other.

Near the end of the day, as he got ready to go home, Tai spotted Matt standing alone at his locker. Matt spotted Tai as well and greeted him. But unfortunately, Tai's anger and emotions got the best of him. Then, Tai did the unexpected. He brought his arm up behind him, and...

*wham*

Tai's fist connected with Matt's face with incredible force. It sent Matt flying to the ground. Matt lay on the ground for only a second, before attempting to stand up. Matt got up on his feet and turned to look at Tai, along with the rest of the hallway.

Tai didn't look to impressed. Matt put his hand over his cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" Matt spat out. Matt stared at him with narrow eyes.

"That was for Sora." he said, sternly. With that, he turned and walked away from Matt. 

"What? I didn't do anything to Sora!" Matt yelled after Tai. "Tai! Come back here! Tai!" But Tai was gone.

"What the...?" _I'm going to have to talk to Sora. I think Tai's gone crazy! _Matt thought, his hand still on his red cheek.

* * *

*ring*

"I'm not home..."

*ring*

"No, shut up!"

*ring*

"God, why won't June leave me alone?" Matt said, walking over to the telephone. He picked the receiver up, and brought it to his mouth. "I'm sorry, Matt can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message after..."

"Matt?" the voice said. _Uh oh, it's not June... _Matt took a guess at who it was.

"Sora?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Oh, Hi," Matt said, a bit uncomfortably.

"Look, Matt...I know that...well, I know we haven't exactly been the best of friends the last little while."

"Yeah."

"But, I...I really want things to go back to how they were. I don't want to have to avoid any more of my friends..."

"You have to avoid someone else? Who?" Matt interrupted.

"Well...uh, Tai."

"Tai? Why, what happened?" Matt asked, concerned.

"Well, I'll tell you later. Actually, that's why I called. I need to talk to you, but in person. Are you busy tonight?" Sora queried.

"No. Imagine that, Mr. Popularity has nothing to do on a Friday night," Matt joked. Sora laughed a little.

"Well, I hardly ever do anything on Friday nights. As opposed to you, I'm not exactly Miss. Popularity," Sora told Matt, but she didn't joke.

"Oh, I'm sure I can fix that," Matt laughed. Sora got back on track.

"Um, so if you're not busy, can you come over a little later? I can make you...us...some dinner, and then we can talk. Sound alright to you?" She asked, and Matt agreed. They said their respective goodbyes, and hung up. 

Sora had been thinking about it all week. Wondering how she might tell Matt that he's the father of her child. _But, it's never easy for anyone, right? Well, if you don't plan it then it's hard_. To set her mind at ease, Sora decided to start preparing dinner. She took a small, silver pot from the cupboard, as well as some pasta from the drawer. She put water in the pot, and placed the pot on the stove. She sprinkled a little bit of salt in the water, turned the heat on, and placed the silver lid on the pot. Around a half and hour later, as Sora was putting the finishing touches on the meal she made, there was a knock at the door.

_Ooh, Matt's here..._

Sora went to the door, and smiled as she opened it to Matt's face. She let the boy into her apartment. There was a minute of silence between the two as Matt took off his shoes and coat, and put them both in the closet. Matt looked at Sora and smiled, bringing on still more silence. Neither of them *really* knew what to say. Sure, they had seen each other at school, and they had talked since...then...but, it wasn't like they'd ever been alone like that in a while. Matt looked at Sora. Sora returned the look, and bit her bottom lip. 

Then, as neither of them expected it, Matt walked toward Sora and kissed her deeply, almost knocking Sora off her feet. In order to keep her balance, Sora moved to lean up against the wall. _Wow, I can't say I hate this... _Thought Sora. _What did I just do that for? _Matt pondered. The kiss lingered, remaining deep, until the phone rang, bringing Sora and Matt back to reality. Sora pulled away from Matt.

"I'd better go get that..." She ran to the phone, hoping not to miss it.

"Hello? Takenouchi residence, Sora speaking. How may I help you? No, I'm sorry, my mother isn't home right now. May I take a message?" Sora grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. "Mm-hm. Mm-hm. Okay, thanks Yuuko, I'll tell her you called. Sayonara." With that, Sora hung up the phone. She sighed deeply, then returned to Matt. Both of them blushing, they looked at each other.

"Oh, uh...sorry about that, Sora," Matt apologized. 

"Not a problem, Matt. Hey, I didn't resist, did I?" Sora said, sweatdropping. Matt laughed.

"No, you certainly did not."

"Anyway, I think dinner's getting cold. I hope you like spaghetti," Sora said, leading Matt into the kitchen.

"Well, it beats mystery meat, that's for sure."

"Couldn't agree more." Sora took two plates with spaghetti on them, and set them on the table. One in front of Matt, and one for herself. Matt sat on a chair, and Sora sat across from him. "I hope you're not still torturing TK with that stuff," Sora chuckled.

"Nah, now it's something different," Matt joked. Both Matt and Sora ate and talked the hour away, enjoying each other's company. _Wow, that girl sure can eat a lot... _Matt thought, watching Sora. After they finished the meal, Sora took the dishes to the dishwasher, and cleaned up with kitchen. Matt offered to help on several occasions, but Sora denied him. After she was done, Sora moved to her bedroom, alluding Matt to follow her. Her did so, and they entered her bedroom.

"Woah, you're not thinking..."

"No, Matt. Silly. I just need to talk to you, and this place is comforting...nice and...uh...what's the word? Oh, whatever. Could you sit down please, Matt?" Matt agreed, and the two of them sat on Sora's bed. Matt started to wonder what Sora was planning on tell him. Was it good news? Bad? Matt hoped the former, but the look on Sora's face told him otherwise.

"Is it serious, Sora?"

"Well, not really." Sora blatantly lied.

"Oh, okay." Matt sighed in his head. At least he wouldn't have to worry about Sora. She could take care of herself, anyway.

"Matt, I'm going to tell you something important. And I need you to...well, keep your cool. It's coming to come as...um, well I honestly don't know what it'll be like for you. But, uh...here it goes," Sora said, then she cleared her throat. "I'm pregnant."

She waited for a reaction from Matt, but none came. Matt honestly didn't know what to think. So, he quickly came up with a solution. He laughed.

"Oh, very funny! I get it, ha ha!" He looked at Sora, hoping that was the case. Sora couldn't understand what Matt was doing.

"Oh, right. Ha ha, you caught me...wow, you're smart," she said sarcastically. "In all seriousness, Matt...this isn't the kind of thing you joke about..."

"So, then you're..."

"...really pregnant."

"But you said it wasn't serious. This is serious, Sora." Matt couldn't believe his ears. Sora? The Sora he knew? _She hasn't ever...Oh, shit... _He thought, but Sora interrupted him.

"Well, I didn't want you to worry."

"Who says I would have worried?"

"I know you, Matt. You would have worried."

"You're right. I would have worried, but with good cause, Sora."

Sora smiled. She knew she could count on Matt to care. He always had. While he may not have always shown it, Matt was one of the most caring guys Sora could think of. Always helping, and thinking of others. After all, think of what had happened their first time in the Digital World. Matt always thought of his little brother, TK, before himself. In fact, Matt and TK's relationship brought on a new meaning of the term 'brotherly love' for Sora.

"Thanks a lot, Matt. But, that isn't it...there's another thing you need to know..."

"Wait, as far as I know, you've only ever...uh, you know...once..."

"...you're..."

"...then I'm..." 

"The father." Matt and Sora said simultaneously. Matt became wide-eyed. 

"Oh, I see..."

"Matt, I'm sorry."

_Oh my god, I'm a father... Ah! What am I going to tell my dad? My mom, TK...TAI?? Oh, wait, Tai..._

"Matt?"

_Wait a second, maybe that's why...that's why he's avoiding Sora and punched me...damn overprotective bastard..._

"Matt? Hello? Anybody in there? I need a reaction." Sora told him.

"Well, I...Sora, I really don't know what to say...I'm sorry for...I'm sorry for that whole night...I shouldn't have invited you, and I should have been watching you, and..." Matt said, feeling like he had let Sora down.

"But Matt, I'm not."

"Not what?" Matt asked, perplexed.

"Sorry about the whole night. I'm glad you asked me. I'm glad we got to dance, and I got to know more about you, and I'm glad we...well, sort of glad we..."

"You're sort of glad I slept with you?" Matt finished for her.

"Well, uh...I obviously wouldn't have chosen to do it at nearly 16, but...well, I..." Sora blushed. "It wasn't all that bad. I...liked it." Matt blushed as well, and looked at his hands.

"Me too," he admitted. This caused Sora to blush even more. "But Sora, obviously I'm not going to say I'm completely happy with the repercussions, but...it IS mine, so...I'm willing to assume all responsibility," Matt expressed, smiling. Sora almost felt like crying. She...well, she hadn't expected that from Matt. No matter how caring she knew he was, she didn't expect him to take full responsibility, and stay with her. In fact, Sora did start crying.

"Oh, Matt...thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me. Thank you!" Matt nodded, and pulled Sora into a hug. She acknowledged, and hugged Matt back. They held each other in a tight embrace, until something dawned on Sora. She let go of him and pulled back.

"Um, Matt...I just realized something. I still need to tell my mom!"

"Oh. Well, I hope that goes over okay. I'll be with you, of course, but still... Oh, hey, I still need an explanation of something."

"What's that?"

"You and Tai. Why are you two avoiding each other?"

"Well, uh, you see..." Sora tried to find the best way to explain it to Matt. "Well, Tai was the one who took me to the doctor's office. It was after I fainted in the park. When we got to my place, I obviously had to tell him what the doctor said, and I told him about you. And then he got really mad, and said he was going to hurt you, and I told him it wasn't all your fault, and he said, 'So it was a mutual decision, then?', and I said no, and told him to stop being so overprotective, and he said all I do is screw up, to he NEEDS to protect me, and so I got really, really mad at him and told him to leave my apartment." Sora said, then took a breath.

"Wow, anyone catch a license plate number on that sentence?" Matt teased. Sora gave a half-smile.

"So, then I guess that's why he punched me."

"He WHAT?" Sora shouted out.

"He punched me," Matt repeated. "I was harmlessly getting ready to go home on Monday afternoon, and he just walked up and punched me. I asked him why, and he said, 'That was for Sora!', and then just walked away. Now I understand why."

"Oh, why that stupid baka!"

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. But, don't be too hard on him. He was only being overprotective because he's in love with you, Sora. That's just the only way he knows how to show it," Matt confided to Sora. She was practically shocked. _Tai LOVES me? Oh, do I feel like... I don't know...what DO I feel like?_

"Matt, I...I don't know what to say. How do you know?"

"He told me. Plus, if he didn't, my cheek wouldn't hurt," Matt said, bringing a hand up to the bruise on his face.

"Oh, this is just great. For how long? I don't have to have to break his heart...well, unless I already have," she stated melancholically to Matt.

"Well, for a few years. Took him a while to figure it out, though."

"But, I don't understand it...why was he being such an asshole? Oh, Matt, if you could only have heard what he said to me..."

"Sora, you know Tai. He tends not to think when he speaks. In fact, a lot of the time he says something and THEN thinks about it. I'm sure he feels horrible, Sora," Matt defended.

"Yeah. Well, I feel horrible, and it wasn't even my fault. Now, with all this, I feel even worse," Sora frowed at Matt, and he did the same back. The two of them sat on Sora's bed, deep in thought.

_What am I going to do about Tai? I love Matt...Tai is my best friend._

_Yikes, this is all so confusing...a father at 16._

_But I need to stay with Matt, for my baby's sake. She or he is obviously going to need a father._

_Why was I such an idiot that night...that's why I rarely drink. Gets you into a huge mess. _

_If I ever did decide to go with Tai, wouldn't it hurt Matt? _

_But it wasn't *that* bad... Oh, get that thought out of your head!_

_Hey wait, what am I going to name her?_

_Wow, I wonder what Sora will want to name him?_

A -click- interrupted Sora and Matt's train of thought.

"Sora, I'm home!"

"Oh, yikes, it's Mom!" Sora panicked. "Hi, Mom!" she yelled out to her mother.

"Calm down, Sora. It'll be fine, and I'll be with you the whole way," Matt reassured Sora.

"Thanks, Matt. I really appreciate it." Sora and Matt turned to look at one another.

"Oh, and Sora...one more thing before we go...will you be my girlfriend?" Matt wondered. Sora smacked him playfully.

"What a silly question, Matt. Of course I will," Sora told him sincerely, and smiled. Sora and Matt emerged into the living room of Sora's apartment, and Sora spotted her mother.

"Hi, Mom! How was work?"

"Oh, busy. How was your day?" Ms. Takenouchi asked, her backed turned from her daughter. Sora and Matt exchanged a glance and a smile.

"It was amazing, mom. Hey, Matt's here." Ms. Takenouchi turned to look at Matt, and smiled. 

"Hello, Matt. How are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm just fine, Ms. Takenouchi. I trust everything is fine with you?" Sora chuckled at Matt's attempts of politeness. 

"Why, yes. Thank you Matt, you're so polite!" The woman complemented. Both Matt and Sora smiled. But then Sora's face turned serious.

"Mom, we have something really important to tell you. And I think you'd better sit down..."

"What it is, Sora?"

"Well, you see, I..."

* * *

Wow. This part is *exactly* 4000 words. My longest one yet! Aren't you proud of me? No? Oh, okay then...

Did you enjoy the oddly-placed kissing scene? I know, I know...I'm twisted. I kinda added that, as well as the sweatdrop, to lighten the mood. It helped, right? Well, 'til next time! (Which is Part 5, I guess. Either that or Part 2 of "Can You Keep A Secret?".)

Ja ne,  
lime_lizard


	5. Decisions

**The Morning After**

**Disclaimer**: Digimon doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, and BanDai. I'm just borrowing the characters, and I am not receiving and profit for writing this piece of fiction.

**Notes: **Thanks again for your reviews of the last part. *jumps up and down* I got Liz to like a Sorato! I got Liz to like a Sorato! Okay, I'm calm. BTW, this part is dedicated, once again, to **Digital Master**, and also this time to **MoongChi&Tai**. Why? 'Cause I'm nice, and she always reviews every part, so...

**Started:** February 13, 2001  
**Completed:** February 22, 2001

* * *

**Part 5: Decisions**

Sora stood beside Matt, gesturing for her mother to take a seat.

"What it is, Sora?"

"Well, you see, I..." Sora started. Ms. Takenouchi sensed a certain air of doubt in her daughter's voice, so she moved to sit down as Sora had asked her to. Matt and Sora did the same, and sat beside one another, across from Sora's mom.

"Sora, is it serious?" Her mother asked. Sora looked at Matt, and he smirked back, remembering what she had said to him about it being serious. Sora decided it had to be different with her mother.

"Well...yeah, mom. It is." 

"Well, tell me. I'm your mother, I'll understand." Sora highly doubted what her mother said, but had to tell her none-the-less.

"Well," Sora began. "As you know, Matt is my boyfriend..."

"I know that?" Ms. Takenouchi interrupted.

"Not literally mom. Well, anyway, I just..." Sora bought her hands to her head and massaged at her temples. "Okay, how can I say this?" Matt placed a hand reassuringly on Sora's back.

"Mom, do you remember how I went to that party a few weeks back?"

"Yeah."

"Well, um, there was a bit of a...well, it was an accident. Not so much anymore, but..."

"Sora, what are you getting at?"

"Okay," Sora let out a breath of air. "Let's see. Mom, this is probably the hardest thing I've ever had to tell you...no, I *know* it is the hardest. And to be honest, you're not going to like it. But, to put it in Laymen's Terms, you're going to be a grandmother."

"I'm sorry, repeat that please?"

"You're going to be a grandmother. I'm...pregnant."

Ms. Takenouchi stared at Sora. At first, she thought that Sora had been joking, but then she saw that Sora's face told the truth. She blinked.

"And so...what? You think I'm just going to accept this?"

"No. I said you wouldn't like it."

"Wouldn't like it? WOULDN'T LIKE IT? God, Sora, this is horrible! You're only 15!" Ms. Takenouchi wasn't happy at all. 

"16," Sora corrected.

"Whatever. That's still too young!"

"Mama, I know, but I didn't **ask** for this..."

"Who's the father?" Her mother interrupted.

"It's...it's me, Ms. Takenouchi," Matt spoke up softly.

"You? Sora, him?"

"Yeah, mama. It's Matt."

"I can't believe you," Ms. Takenouchi said, bringing a hand to her forehead.

"What? Mama, you're acting like I purposely did this! Why would I go and get myself pregnant when I'm 16? That seems a little...crazy, to say the least!" Sora started. Matt decided to cut in.

"With all due respect, Ms. Takenouchi, it wasn't..."

"Oh, don't get me started. You stay out of this, Matt!"

"Mama! Don't yell at Matt like that! What did he ever do to you? He's just trying to..." Sora said defensively.

"Oh, shut up Sora! Stop trying to defend him!"

"But Mama!"

"Oh, don't 'But, Mama' me!"

"Mama, I love Matt and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Matt's eyes got soft. Sora was yelling...for him? He was happy she did love him, and he couldn't imagine not loving her back, but he felt very sorry for her. He was mentally kicking himself for not having been more careful. _Oh, but this is all my fault. She is just trying to help me. But now she is fighting with her mother, of all people. I wonder what the final verdict will be?_

"Alright. Whatever, you can love whoever you want, it's up to you. But there's one decision that isn't entirely up to you," she paused. "I want you to give away that baby when it comes," her mother gave.

"What? Mama, no!" Sora went wide-eyed.

"Sora, you're 15 years old!"

"16."

"You won't be able to take care of a baby at this age," Ms. Takenouchi ignored her daughter this time. "Do you know what kind of work this involves?"

"Mama, I've babysat before."

"Oh, Sora, don't be so naive. You know it's not the same thing."

"Okay, fine. Well, you know how you said the decision isn't entirely up to me? Well, you were right about that. But, it isn't at all up to you!" Sora raised her voice a bit. "It's up to Matt and I only. No one else. We're the parents."

"Oh, sure. Yeah, this guy is really responsible enough to..." Matt gave her a sour look, but it was Sora who interrupted. She stood up angrily.

"Don't fucking start that again! Leave Matt the hell out of our fight!" Sora yelled, quite loudly. Matt cringed hearing Sora be so harsh with her mother. "And, at least my baby is going to **have** a father, unlike some people I know!" Sora finished with a low voice, quite blatantly referencing herself. The woman across from Sora stood up, furious at her daughter.

"Sora Takenouchi, you watch your mouth! And you are *never* to use that language in my home again!" she screamed. Sora and her mother glared at each other. Matt just shrunk into the corner of the couch.

"Yeah, well then your home SUCKS! I can say whatever I want. It's my life! And I am keeping this baby whether you like it or not!"

"That's it. Get out; I'm sick of your attitude and your stupid decisions!" Ms. Takenouchi shouted, and pointed to the door.

"Good! I don't want to be here if I'm not respected!"

Sora's mother didn't say a word. She turned her back to Sora, and headed for her bedroom. After she opened the door, she turned back to Sora and looked right into her eyes. She spoke in a harsh tone.

"I'm glad you feel that was. Now leave. I don't want to see you here anymore."

With that, she slammed her bedroom door. Matt watched helplessly as the family fell apart. He looked sadly at Sora. She was still staring at the door her mother had walked through. She tried to retain her angry expression, but it lasted no longer than a few second. Quicker than Matt could think, Sora's face changed from anger to an expression of disappointment and failure. Her hands flew to her face and she began to bawl, at the same time falling into the couch and Matt's arms. Matt said nothing, but held her and allowed her to cry into his shoulder.

Sora felt numb. Kicked out of her apartment? Her *home*? Where would she go? She hadn't meant to react the way she did. It just...happened. But she did mean what she said. She had every intention of keeping her baby. She loved it, which was for sure, but it was almost as if she wanted to punish herself. She would be living with the consequences of her night of foolishness for a long time. 

Sora continued to cry into Matt, but it slowly died down. She pulled herself away from Matt's shoulder, and looked at his face. Their eyes met for a quick second, but then Sora completely stood up. She marched off to her bedroom. Matt instinctively followed her. He could tell she was angry by the way she walk walking, so he didn't say anything. But when she pulled out a brown suitcase and threw it on the bed, then he started to ask questions.

"Sora, what's going on?" Matt asked. Sora stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"You mean you didn't hear what she said? I have to leave."

"Sora, I'm sure she didn't mean it..." Matt offered.

"Oh, yes she did," Sora interrupted. "Mama has always meant what she says. Sp, I have to leave." Sora pulled clothes out of her drawers and shoved them in the large brown bag. Matt watched her furiously move around the room, dropping some clothes as she worked.

"But Sora, where will you go?"

"Oh, I don't know, I can...I can go..." she said, flustered, still moving around.

"Hm? Where can you go, Sora?" Matt grabbed Sora, and tried to stop her so she could talk to him. She took both her arms, and she began to pull away.

"No, Matt, let go...stop...let me do this...I have to..." she squirmed around, but Matt's firm grip stopped her. In a final effort to stop her, he brought his face down and planted a kiss on her lips. Sora immediately gave in and kissed back. Matt pulled away.

"Oh. You listening to me now?" Sora nodded. "Where are you going to stay, Sora?"

"With...Tai," she suggested. Sora watched Matt move his eyes upwards. Matt thought quickly, then came up with an answer.

"Um...no," he said, shaking his head.

"Why not?"

"Well, because I want you to stay with me."

"Matt, isn't it a little early in our relationship to be moving in together?" Sora said, with mock humour. Matt smirked.

"I'm just trying to help. Please say yes, Sora. Anyway, I want to help you. I kinda *need* to help you. It's my responsibility, after all." Sora smiled back at Matt's valiance. 

"Arigatou, Yama-chan."

"Doo itashimashite, kawaii," Matt said sweetly. "How about you pack normally, now, Sora." he suggested.

"Okay. Sorry about that before. I'm just really upset," Sora said, her face downcast. Matt let Sora go.

"Well, I'd like to say I know how you feel, but I really don't. Sorry," he apologized.

"Hey, nothing you can do, right?"

"Um, right..." Matt said hesitantly. Sora continued to move around him, filling up the suitcase with clothes. Once she had finished, she grabbed the suitcase the walked toward the door of her bedroom. Again, Matt followed.

"Is that all you're taking?" He wondered, referring to the solitary bag she carried.

"Oh," she looked down at the bag. "Yeah. Anyway, I still have my key, so I can come back for more stuff if I need it later," she said sadly. She left her bedroom, and walked toward the door. She grabbed a coat from the front closet, and Matt opened the door for her. 

"Oh, hey, I'm hungry. Wait," Sora said, going to the kitchen. She couldn't find anything, so she settled on an apple. "Oh, oops. You want anything?" 

"No, thanks. I just ate, remember?" Sora chuckled.

"Oh, that's right. Sorry. I'm just really hungry." This time, Matt laughed.

"Well, as long as you don't eat all of our ice cream and pickles, you should be fine."

"Oh, shut up," Sora said playfully, a bite of apple in her mouth. She shallowed, then said, "Okay, we can go now."

"Alright then. Time to go home." Matt said. Sora walked to the door. On her way out, She started to open her mouth to yell goodbye, but stopped herself. _What's the point? This bye isn't good. _She frowned.

"Cheer up, Sora. Please? I really hate to see you upset," Matt said, just as sadly. Sora gave a small smile, then closed the door behind her. As they made their way downstairs and to Matt's car, Sora started to think.

"Hey, Matt, what about your dad? What will he say?"

"Oh. Yeah, him. Well, he'll be upset, but...I think he'll understand. If not, he'll try. Anyway, he's always liked you, Sora."

"Really? Oh, I didn't know that," Sora said, flattered. "What about your mom and TK?"

"Oh, well, I rarely see mom as it is, so she won't care. Okay, she will care, but you know what I mean. TK...well, just so long as he doesn't blab anything out to anyone, we'll all be fine. If he does, I'll be on good grounds to hate him for a long time."

"Oh, Matt," Sora shook her head.

"What?" Matt said innocently. Sora just smiled in response. They walked down to Matt's car, got in, and drove away.

* * *

When Matt got to the house, he found that his dad wasn't home. Working late at the station again, he guessed. Well, just more time delaying the inevitable explanation for Sora being there.

"Um...about tonight. We don't really have another bed for you to sleep in, sorry. I can get you a sleeping bag or something for tonight, or I guess you could sleep on the couch," Matt proposed. "I'm really sorry. I promise I'll find you something better for tomorrow." Sora gave a smile.

"Alright, Matt. I guess a sleeping bag is fine. I'd feel weird sleeping on your couch. I mean, you're being gracious enough just letting me stay here, and I wouldn't want to impose anything..."

"It's not a problem, Sora. I'm happy to have you here," Matt told her. Sora smiled again. "So, what do you want to do now, hon?"

"Well, I'd like to get some pyjamas on, if it's alright with you," she ventured. Matt smiled.

"Of course. That's not a problem. You can use my room, it's right over there," Matt said, pointing to a small white door. Sora nodded in gratitude, picked up her bag, and walked over to the bedroom. She walked in, and closed the door behind her.

Matt moved to sit on the couch. He grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV. Even though it was Friday night, he found himself channel surfing for something good to watch. After a few minutes of waiting, Sora emerged from Matt's bedroom. She was wearing a small, blue T-shirt, and a pair of light blue pyjama pants which had yellow stars on them. She had brushed her hair back and put it in a small ponytail. In her arms, She held a small, stuffed pink pig. Matt looked at her and grinned. Sora pouted.

"What's the matter? You look great."

"No, I don't. I look fat."

"No, you don't. You look great," Matt corrected.

"Okay, if you say so. Can Mr. Gordo watch some TV, too?" She asked, referring to the animal she held. Matt chuckled.

"Of course he can. He's more than welcome," he said, finishing a laugh. He patted a hand on the couch cushion next to his own, motioning for Sora to sit beside him. She smiled, and plopped down beside him.

"Anything on?"

"Nah, can't find a thing. Just a bunch of lame stand-up comedy, and some wanna-be funny sitcoms."

"Hm. I like stand-up comedy, but...do you have any movies?"

"Yeah, lots," Matt replied. Sora watched Matt get up and walk toward the TV. He opened up a glass cupboard, revealing quite a few videos.

"Um...we have...let's see...oh. X is a good one. Then there's some Gogira stuff, and...ooh, I like this one. Gamera III. That's some good film making. We have a few imports, too. Hm...Run Lola Run is a good one. Then there's..." Matt held up a video for himself. "Ack! What is this? 'Tokyo Love Story?' How did this get in here? Dad...or possibly TK and Kari..."

"Let's watch that!" Sora chirped. Matt rolled his eyes, but out of her view. He reluctantly agreed, but finally decided that if it made Sora happy, he was happy. He popped the tape into the VCR, and they started to watch it.

**(Note: You'll have to forgive me for this...I've never actually seen "Tokyo Love Story," so I can't describe what it's about in the story. I only have the theme song. Gomen! Am I safe to say it's really romantic, though?)**

About halfway through the movie, Matt looked down at Sora, who had moved so she lay on the couch and her head rested in his lap. Matt noted that she must have fallen asleep, because her eyes were completely shut. Matt smiled as he watched her slumber peacefully. _Aw...She looks so cute. But poor girl. She's had such a long, hard day. Better take her into bed._

Matt slowly moved to get Sora's head off his lap, and he picked her up like a baby. She stirred once on the trip to the bedroom, but never enough to wake up. Matt entered his bedroom, and gently placed her on his bed. She continued to sleep, and Matt covered her with a blanket. Then, he remembered he had almost forgotten Mr. Gordo. Matt went to fetch the small pig from the floor of the living room, and he tucked it in with Sora for the night. He gave her a small goodnight kiss on the forehead, then turned away. As he began to walk, a voice startled him.

"Matt?" It was Sora. Matt turned around. 

"Did I wake you up? Gomen, I tried not to."

"Don't worry, Matt. Are you going to bed, too?"

"Well, I have a few things to do first, but I suppose I can if you want me to."

"I'd like some company in the room, if that's alright with you."

"Alright, Sora. I'll be back in a few minutes," Matt finished, exiting the room. He closed the door behind him, and went to clean up the TV room. After a few minutes, he heard a click down the hallway.

"Matt, I'm home!"

"Hi, dad. How was your night? You're home later then usual," Matt said, looking at his watch. 10:07 p.m..

"Yeah, sorry about that. We have a lot of new wanna-be funny sitcoms to go through." Mr. Ishida fell into a chair.

"Oh, and dad, if you wouldn't mind, could you keep your voice down? Sora is trying to sleep."

"Huh?" Mr. Ishida said, confused. "What is Sora doing here?"

"Oh. Well, her mom is...out of town for the night, so I offered to let her stay here. It's not an issue, right dad?" Matt lied. Mr. Ishida raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's not a problem for me. So long as you guys aren't trying anything in there."

"Dad!" Matt said, embarrassed. "We're just friends." Mr. Ishida raised his eyebrow again.

"Oh, I see. Such close friends that you stay at each others' houses now? When did this happen? I thought that's what Tai was for." he pressed, as if trying to get information from Matt. And it worked. 

"Oh...okay, fine. She's my girlfriend now," Matt declared.

"Thought so. You know that you don't have to keep *everything* from me, Matt."

"Okay, dad. Hey, do you know if TK is coming over this weekend?" Matt asked.

"I think he might be staying here tomorrow night, but I can't be too sure. I just talked with him quickly the other day."

"Oh, alright. Well, I'm off to bed now. G'night, dad."

"Good night, Matt."

Matt walked away from his dad, and made his way into the bedroom where Sora was. He slowly entered the room, and found Sora still lying in the bed, but She was awake and reading a book. She stopped when She heard him come in. She turned her head, and smiled.

"Hi, Matt. So, your dad's home now?"

"Yeah," Matt said, sighing. "What are you reading?" Sora turned the book around so Matt could see the cover.

"Sophie's World. It's about Philosophy and stuff."

"Wow, Sora. I never knew you were interested in that stuff."

"Yeah, well a girl has to find something to pass the time," She said, laughing. "Oh, hey, I guess you need your bed. Here," She threw the covers off of herself, and started to get up. Matt stopped her.

"No, no. Don't worry about it. You can have the bed." Sora started to protest, but Matt stopped her again. "Sora, take the bed. I'll be fine on the floor."

"Oh," She said, looking down. "Well, uh...you don't have to take the floor, I mean...the bed's pretty big..." Sora suggested. Matt just nodded. "Also, I wouldn't mind some company," She said coyly. Matt smiled and snickered.

"Not very modest, are we?" Matt said. Sora blushed in response. "Okay. As long as it's not a problem for you, Sora," he finished. Sora sat upright in the bed, and Matt moved to sit beside her. He got under the covers, as well, and the two of them layed down. Matt reached his arm up and shut off the light. Sora moved closer, and nuzzled herself beside Matt. He was a bit surprised, but agreed none the less. He put his arm around her body, and he saw her smile in response. Seeing the girl he loved smile so brightly made him happy. Sora kept her eyes closed, but continued to talk to Matt.

"So, I take it you didn't tell your dad yet?"

"No," Matt said. "I didn't want to ruin the night," and he ended their conversation with a sweet kiss on Sora's forehead.

* * *

The line, "Doo itashimashite, kawaii." (said by Matt), means "You're welcome (It was nothing; Don't mention it), dear."

Enjoy the obscure, but subtle, reference to "Buffy: the Vampire Slayer?" Meh, I try my best. (In case you're not a fan, **Mr. Gordo** is the stuffed pig that Buffy used to keep in her bedroom)

Sorry this part took so long. I didn't have the weekend to work on it. Oh, and if you happen to be reading my other ongoing fic, "Can You Keep A Secret?," the second part is coming soon. I'm just swamped with life right now. Well, 'til next time!

Ja ne,  
lime_lizard


	6. It's Only Breakfast...

**The Morning After**

**Disclaimer**: Digimon doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, and BanDai. I'm just borrowing the characters, and I am not receiving and profit for writing this piece of fiction.

**Notes: **This is to everyone who's worried: This IS not, never HAS been, nor will it ever BE a Taiora. I've gotten some reviews that are all, "No Taiora!" (Okay, so they weren't THAT to the point!) and stuff. I just want everyone to stop worrying! Do you think I'd do that to you? No, silly!

**Started:** February 23, 2001  
**Finished:** March 6, 2001

* * *

**Part 6: It's Only Breakfast...**

When Sora awoke on Saturday morning, everything was quiet. It was still dark in the room, and she noted that Matt was still sleeping. The small watch on her wrist told her that it was only quarter after seven in the morning, much too early to be getting up for a Saturday. But, she wasn't tired, not even one bit. She moved to look at the boy who slept beside her. He had a small smile on his face, most likely from a dream. _Aw... he looks so cute... I wonder what he's dreaming about..._

"Mm... Sora," she heard him say, quietly.

_Oh, THAT's what he's dreaming about... _Sora just had to smile at Matt. _I guess he really does care a lot about me. _Sora put her arm around Matt's sleeping form, and moved closer to him. She closed her eyes, trying to force herself back to sleep. _No use getting up and risk having everyone else wake up, too. That might not be too good. _She slowly drifted back to sleep.

It didn't seem like much later on that Sora woke up again. This time, her watch told her it was only a half an hour later. _Ah, crap. I'm never going to sleep... _So, Sora slowly sat up in the bed, and thought about how she might get out. It was going to be difficult, seeing as she was on the side of the bed that was right against the wall. She stood up, trying not to make the bed bounce too much. Sora walked to the end of the bed, stepped over Matt, and quickly jumped onto the floor. When she was sure she was steady, she looked back at Matt. He hadn't woken up, but he rolled over onto his other side, now to face the wall.

_Phew...that was a close one. Well, I guess I better go, so I don't wake him. _Sora went to her bag and grabbed her book, then quietly tiptoed out of the room. She went and sat on a small, blue couch in the living room, got comfortable, and began to read. Before she knew it, an hour went by. Then two hours. She pulled her head up from the book, and looked around her. _Still, no one up? But...it's almost 10 o'clock! _Then, Sora got an idea to get everyone up. _Ooh, I'll make everyone breakfast! Then, they should be awake._

Sora made a mental note of the page she was on, then set the book down on the table beside her. She walked to the kitchen, stopped at the table, and thought. _What to make, what to make. Hm..._ She walked over and opened a cupboard, spotted something perfect for breakfast. _Mmm! Pancakes! Everyone loves pancakes. _She pulled the box out of the cupboard, and began cooking.

In his bedroom, Matt still slept. He was in the middle of what he found to be a really nice dream, when an aroma filled the air, that caused him to wake up suddenly. He remained lying down for a minute, but then he remembered that Sora had stayed with him last night. He sat up and looked to his left, only to find that the space beside him was empty.

_Where'd Sora go? Did she leave or something? Hey, who's cooking? _Matt threw his bedcovers off, and swung his feet out of bed. Groggily, he tried to stand up, and brought his arms high above his head in a stretch. He walked out of his bedroom, half-awake, and found a the girl walking around his kitchen. 

"Sora, dear, what are you doing?" 

The sudden voice made Sora jump. She shook her head, then turned around. As she saw Matt leaning against his bedroom doorway, she smiled. 

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" she said as Matt made his way to her. He put his arm around her waist, pushed the hand that held a black spatula down to the counter, and moved his face toward hers. Matt planted his lips on top of Sora's, for a long, deep kiss. Sora wouldn't have liked for it to ever end, but if only it wasn't for the quick -click- they heard down the hall. The two teenagers quickly separated, as if caused by a jolt of electricity. They looked in opposite directions, and Sora blushed.

"Hm...so, mind if I ask what's going on out here?" a male voice called out, then after that, snickered.

"Pancakes!" both Matt and Sora said at the same time, then looked at each other and smiled.

"Wow, sounds good. Mind if I have...oh, hi Sora!"

Matt and Sora both looked toward the voice, a bit surprised to see the boy there so early. 

"Hey, TK. How's it going?" Sora asked.

"Oh, great. How about you, Sora?" TK smiled.

"Oh, I'm fine, I guess. As fine I can possibly be," she said, smiling back. "So, why are you here, TK? Not to make it sound like I'm not happy to see one of my friends, and that you're not allowed to see your family, but I just...uh, how about I shut up now before I ramble you all to death?" Matt and TK both laughed.

"Not a problem, Sora. Well, mom decided to go shopping. I personally don't see what's so amazing about shopping, but...whatever. So, I have nothing to do, and I came over to see dad and Matt," the younger boy explained.

"Wow. You actually wanted to see me? That's a first, TK," Matt joked. Then, he turned his attention to the girl beside him. "Hey, uh, Sora...you might want to keep those things from burning, and quick," referring to the pancakes that resided, someone darkened, in the griddle. 

"Ack! Oops!" Sora grabbed the spatula off the counter, and quickly flipped one of the pancakes over. "Darnit," she said dejectedly. "Oh, well. I'll eat that one, then. You guys will get the next batch. But," Sora interrupted herself, "they wouldn't have done that if *someone* hadn't been in my way, huh, Matt?" She gave a joking smile.

"Hey? What can I say? I can't help it if you're so..." Matt stopped when Sora gave him a look, as if to say 'Not in front of TK.' Matt understood, and didn't say another word.

"Hey, I'm just gonna put my stuff away, then I'll be right back. Kay?"

"Stuff?" Matt wondered.

"Yeah, my stuff. I'm staying here tonight. I assume that won't be a problem?"

TK's last sentence made Matt and Sora think. TK was also spending the night? TK turned and walked away from them, and Sora turned back to her cooking. Matt's face took a serious tone. 

"That's not really good. Well, you know I want TK here and all, but...I mean, it's not gonna be easy telling dad, but now I have to worry about TK, too?"

"Well, Matt, you know...he will have to find out at one point. And I think he has the right to know he'll be an uncle. You know, I can't...hide from people for the rest of my life. After all, in a few months, it'll be more than obvious that I..." Sora continued to stare at the batter and utensils, but stopped short as she realized what she had just said. She looked at Matt, her face full of regret. "It'll be obvious. Matt, what if I can't do it?"

"Do what, Sora?"

"Everything! Carry a child, look after it. What if I can't do it, Matt?" Sora felt herself begin to whimper. Neither of them said anything for a minute. Matt just watched sorrowfully as Sora continued to cook breakfast for all, then he put his arm around Sora, and pulled her into his chest. Sora dropped what she was doing, and gave in to Matt's embrace.

"Sora, don't ever think that you can't do it. You are a strong girl. You have been ever since the day I met you. You haven't changed one bit. Or shall I say woman, now?" Matt said the last phrase almost humourously, to cheer Sora up.

"Oh, Matt. Hey, thanks," she said, looking up at him. She pulled her arms away from him, and dried off her eyes, returning to her previous emotional state. "Hey, so...I think I'm done here. You want to eat now? I wonder if TK is gonna have some, too." Sora started to put the food on a plate, and went a bit into her own world. "Now, I made...ten of them, and there's possibly four of us. I don't know how many Matt's dad will want, but I suppose I can make more if I need to. There should be enough left for a few more, so I'll..."

"Sora?" Matt interrupted. "Who are you talking to?"

"My imaginary friend," Sora replied, giving a sarcastic smile. "Now, go sit down, you dork. It's time for breakfast." Matt nodded, then sat down at the table. Sora put the plate of pancakes in the middle of the table, and sat down across from Matt. She had already set out individual plates and everything else, so they began to eat. 

"Wow, Sora, these are good!"

"Hey," TK said, emerging from his room and joining the two older kids. "Mind if I have some of these?" he smiled, looking at the food Sora made for them. 

"Sure, TK, go right ahead!" TK went to grab a plate and some utensils from the cupboard, then sat down alongside Matt. Sora smiled and nodded, then almost dove into her food, despite the looks she was getting from the two boys. Matt just laughed, while TK tried to make nothing of it. Sora looked up and blushed. 

"Oh, sorry guys. Hey, I forgot about your dad. Will he be up soon?" 

"Oh, any minute now. I'm actually a bit surprised he's not up by now. Big sleepyhead," Matt said.

"Hm, look who's talking," Sora taunted Matt. Matt blushed. TK looked at the two of them, and laughed. 

-click-

"Morning, everyone," a groggy voice came from the hallway. Mr. Ishida walked into the kitchen, and raised his eyebrows. "Oh, hi, TK. I didn't know you'd be here so early. Mmm, something smells good!" TK smiled. 

"Sora made us breakfast!" he said.

"Oh, really? Sora, that was very nice of you. You didn't have to do that!"

"Hm. Well, I wanted to. Also, I've been up since quarter to eight. Not much else to do!" Sora explained, which caused the others to laugh. 

"Well then, thanks. Looks great!" Mr. Ishida said, sitting down to the pancakes. After they had all finished, Sora offered to help do the dishes, but Mr. Ishida wouldn't let her. 

"You've done enough, Sora. You just go and sit down for a while." Sora nodded in reply, then walked slowly to the couch. Matt quickly dropped his plate in the sink, and went over to Sora. The two of them sat down on the couch beside each other. Matt put his arm around Sora, and in return she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Matt...when are we going to tell him?" Sora asked quietly, so that no one else could hear her. Matt turned his head to look at her, and smiled. 

"Not we, hon, me. You shouldn't have to worry about it. You've already had to tell everyone else. And it's my dad, so...I think it's for the best that only I tell him," Matt explained. Sora frowned. Matt gave her a quick kiss of reassurance on the head.

"I'd like to tell him as soon as possible...I guess that...I could just wait until he's finished doing to dishes."

"Shouldn't you be helping him?" Sora teased. 

"No, whatever gave you that idea?" He laughed nervously. "Besides, I want to stay here with you." 

Sora smiled. _Wow, I can't believe how sweet this guy is! After all, how many guys to I know that would offer to help take care of a kid at this age? Not many at all._

Minutes later, Mr. Ishida left the dishes with TK, and Matt called him over to the living room. He came, and sat down across from them.

"Hey, dad, uh...we kinda need to talk," Matt said, pulling away from Sora.

"Okay. What's the matter, Matt?" Mr. Ishida started to get worried. "Is it really serious?"

"Well, it depends on what you think of it. I mean, I suppose it's serious, but I sort of have it all under control..."

"Oh, Matt, just tell me," Mr. Ishida pleaded.

"Okay. You remember that party I went to?"

"No."

"Whatever. Let's cut to the point."

"And that is..."

"Sora's pregnant..." Matt said. Mr. Ishida looked wide eyed at Sora, but then came to a conclusion.

"That's not really any of my business."

"Well, it sort of is when..." Matt stopped. Mr. Ishida waited for a continuation, but never got one.

"When what, Matt? Just say it!" The man was starting to get a bit impatient with his son.

"When I'm the dad," Matt finished. A crash came from the kitchen. Sora and Matt both looked around their shoulder, and saw TK standing in the kitchen, a broken plate by his feet, frozen solid. Sora and Matt laughed nervously, then turned back around to Mr. Ishida. He said nothing, but moved his head back and forth between the two kids. 

"Um..." Sora hoped that he would give at least *some* response. Instead, Sora and Matt watched as he stood up, walked away to his room, and shut the door behind him. Sora turned back to Matt, and gave him a puzzled expression.

"Was that a good thing?" She wondered.

"I'm not sure." Matt turned around. "Hey, TK?" He asked. "You okay?"

TK kept staring ahead. Then, he looked toward the broken plate on the ground, and noticed the small scratch on his leg from the glass. He turned to Matt, a fake smile on his face. 

"I'm fine, Matt! Gomen," he said. The boy ignored the glass plate, walked to his bedroom, and shut the door behind him.

"Wow, Matt...your family sure has...uh, an odd way of...um, showing feelings..." Sora said, still quite confused. But, Matt was equally confused. He took his eyes off of the doors his brother and dad went through, and looked back at Sora.

"I wonder if..."

Matt was cut off by his dad walking up to them. He sat quietly back down on the couch. The two teenagers waited eagerly for a response from the older man. Mr. Ishida thought for a second, then finally opened his mouth to speak.

"You know, Matt. I've got to say that I'm not too happy about this."

"Heh...well, I wasn't exactly expecting you to be."

"Hm."

"Well, Mr. Ishida, that was a better response than my mom gave to me, so..." Sora gave.

"What did she say?" Mr. Ishida asked. Sora lowered her head.

"She kicked me out of the apartment," she said sadly.

"Oh, dear. That's not good. Are you alright, Sora?" Mr. Ishida worried. Sora brought her head back up to look at him, and she smiled.

"Oh, I'm fine, Mr. Ishida! Thank you for asking."

"I offered to let Sora live with us, Dad," Matt said, more to the point than the last time.

"Oh, I see. Well...I don't suppose it's a huge problem with me, but...I don't think anyone will be a huge help around here, Sora. You'll be living with a bunch of men who know absolutely nothing about being pregnant!" Mr. Ishida smiled. Sora laughed.

"Oh, I don't mind, Mr. Ishida. As long as I have somewhere to stay. And thank you very much, you're so kind to let me stay here."

"Oh, Sora, don't worry. It's my pleasure, I'd love to have you stay with us." Sora blushed. 

"Thanks, Mr. Ishida," she smiled. She looked at Matt, then remembered the other family member...

"Hey, um, Matt? What about TK?"

"Oh, yeah, TK. Well, why don't I..."

"I'll go talk to him," Sora offered. She got up from her seat beside Matt, and walked toward TK's bedroom. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came from the other side.

"It's Sora. TK, can I come in please?" she asked politely.

"Oh, it's you, Sora. Just a minute, please," Sora stood, and waited for the approval of her entry. A few seconds later, TK spoke again. "Come in!" he yelled. 

Sora smiled, and she opened the door, walked in, and closed it behind her. She saw TK just sitting on his bed, doing nothing else. She watched him, and frowned. 

"Mind if I sit down?" she asked the boy. TK nodded, and Sora sat down. As she got closer, she noticed that TK had tear streaks on his cheeks.

"TK, I'm really sorry," Sora apologized. TK looked at her. 

"What's there to be sorry about, Sora? It's not your fault," TK said.

"Please don't be mad at Matt, TK. I don't...well, I mean, it's not to say that I don't mind, because I do, but not in a bad way," Sora explained. TK still frowned at her.

"Matt has given me so much support it's coming out of my ears! I couldn't be happier," TK smiled a bit. "And...I'm glad it's Matt, and not some stupid, selfish playboy who would just use me and dump me, you know?" 

"Um...well, not from a female point of view, but I think I understand you."

"So TK, what's upsetting you so much?"

"Well, I...I'm just...worried about...y...you..." TK said, shyly.

"Aw...TK, that's so sweet of you!" Sora smiled.

"And, I'm just upset that Matt...well, he's a role model, you know? And...what kind of a role model becomes a parent at 16?"

"Well, definitely not the good kind...wait, what am I saying? TK, please understand that it wasn't all Matt's fault. He wasn't meaning to let anyone down." Sora looked to her hands. "Neither of us were expecting anything to happen. We were just supposed to go to the party, have some fun, and then leave.

"It's sort of completely my fault, actually. Stupid...what's-her-face from school made me drink that shit...oops, excuse my language, TK," Sora apologized. TK shook his head to show he didn't care. "So, I gave in to peer pressure...it's my fault. If anything, *I* was the one who failed as a role model." TK looked sadly at Sora.

"No, Sora, it wasn't you!" TK tried to cheer her up. "It wasn't anyone. It's just me. There's some other things upsetting me, too, so I'm really sorry if I got you upset. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, again." Sora looked up at TK.

"Oh, TK...I'm really sorry, too. I didn't mean to get upset like that."

"You have good reason to get upset, Sora."

"As do you, TK. Is there...anything you'd like to talk about? You said there's other things making you sad, so...I'll listen if you want to talk."

"Oh. Thanks, Sora. But I don't want to bother you with that stuff..."

"No, I insist," Sora pushed. "Is it something about Kari?" she ventured. TK sighed, so Sora knew she was right on.

"I just don't think she's happy in our relationship."

"How so?"

"I think she's just using me to make Davis jealous," TK guessed.

"Why would she do that?" Sora asked. Then, she shook her head. "No, TK, I don't think that's possible. Kari loves you!" Sora reassured him.

"But I..."

"TK, how long have you two known each other?"

"For...almost 5 years, I guess."

"Right. And how long has she known Davis for?"

"Well, about two years, I guess."

"So..." Sora chided.

"Well, I suppose I see your point. And...I guess I really should talk to her before jumping to conclusions."

"That a boy. You talk to Kari. I'm sure that the Davis thing is not the case," she donated. TK smiled at her.

"Thanks, Sora. Thanks for cheering me up and helping me," TK acknowledged. Sora moved and pulled TK into a hug, which he gladly accepted.

"No problem. That's what I'm here for. I love you, TK, you're the best," she said into his ear. TK sighed.

"I love you too, Sora." Sora pulled away from him, and stood up. 

"Come on, why don't you come out and see your dad and Matt? I don't want you staying couped up in here."

"Okay," TK agreed. Sora walked for the door, and TK followed her. He dried his eyes off once more before facing his dad and brother. 

* * *

I'm sorry I just sort of ended it like that. I don't usually like to, I like to make the ending exciting, but I didn't want you guys to wait any longer for this part. I am _**so**_ sorry for taking so long to get this part out. I really didn't mean to! *bows apologetically*

Ja ne,  
lime_lizard

Oh, wait, that's not it! To **Hitomi Sora Kinomoto**: In your review, you said you were confused about one line I wrote in part four. The line was, 'One of his best friends, whom he trusted, got another one of his best friends pregnant.' All of the 'he' and 'his' are referring to Tai, and the two best friends are Matt and Sora. So, yeah, Matt only got Sora pregnant. Gomen ne, if it was confusing. 

Okay, now I'm leaving. Hey, wow...look at that handy little box below! I wonder what that's for... *sweatdrops*


	7. Apology Accepted

**The Morning After**

**Disclaimer**: Digimon doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, and BanDai. I'm just borrowing the characters, and I am not receiving and profit for writing this piece of fiction.

**Notes**: Okay, I think it's almost done. Would you object to it being almost done? Don't worry, though. There's still a few more things to deal with. The good part isn't over yet!

**Started:** March 7, 2001  
**Finished:** March 8, 2001

* * *

**Part 7: Apology Accepted**

Tai sat in his room on Sunday night, thinking. It was almost 10:00 p.m., so he started to get ready for bed. As he did so, he only had one thing on his mind: Sora Takenouchi. The same person he had been thinking about for days, and how he could make it up to her. In some ways, he felt maybe he couldn't. But, he did know that being away from her was killing him. He had been in fights with Sora before, but nothing like the week before. Hair clips and throwing up in hats just didn't compare. 

But...would she forgive him for what he had said and done to her? He really hoped so, but he couldn't imagine it happening. Sora could be quite stubborn in her decisions, sometimes. 

Tai got his pyjamas on, and crawled into bed. As he lay there, trying to fall asleep, he thought of ways he might try to apologize to his best friend...

* * *

Sora got through her morning as usual, although slightly more sluggishly. There were so many things bothering her. She could hardly deal. One of the most obvious ones was the thing growing inside of her. Another one, her mom. Would she see her soon? Ever again? Another problem, Tai. She knew she had to apologize, but she felt so horrible that she couldn't. She surveyed the classroom around her. 

Next problem, school. How would she deal with that? It would definitely start to show within four months that she was pregnant. She didn't want to quit school, but she couldn't think of many more options. Questions flew through Sora's head as she finished up her work from the class. Suddenly, a voice came over the school P.A. system that broke her line of thought.

"Please excuse the interruption. Would Sora Takenouchi please come down to the office? Sora Takenouchi. Thank you," the voice said, monotonously.

Sora put her pencil down, got up from her chair, and walked out of the classroom, responding to the announcement. She slowly walked down the hallway, unsure of why she was called down. Was something wrong? Was it her mom? 

_Man. I have got to calm down! I'm just worrying myself because I'm worrying so much! Calm, Sora. Calm is the key._

When she got to the office, she walked up to the secretary.

"Um...I was just called down to the office?"

"Are you Sora Takenouchi?" the woman replied. Sora nodded in response. "Could you please go outside for a minute, Sora? Someone is waiting for you." The secretary smiled. Sora nodded once more, then left the office. She went outside, and was a bit surprised to see who was there. Tai was leaning against the building, looking at the ground sadly.

"Tai?" she said quietly.

Tai looked up when he heard his name being called. He mentally sighed when he saw it was Sora there.

"Hi, Sora," he replied. There was silence between the two for a minute.

"I'm sorry," they said simultaneously. Sora smiled.

"You always know what I'm thinking, Tai." The boy frowned again.

"Not always. Sora, can I go first?" Sora nodded. 

"I...don't know if anything I can say will make up for the way I acted. I was wrong, and I...I understand if you never forgive me. I am desperately hoping that's not the case, but I have no control over it. It's all up to you. I was really, really rude, and horrible, and not accepting, and...rude, and all those other words you can use to describe an idiot like me," Tai confessed, melancholically. "Sora, I don't know what else to say besides 'I'm sorry.' I've been really miserable this past week. I really missed being able to talk to you at lunch, and tell you about my day, and listen to you tell me about your day, and Math tests and singing German songs and..." Tai stopped himself short and sighed loudly. 

Sora felt her eyes start to water. She had been extremely sorry for what she had done, so she didn't expect Tai to be _that_ sorry, too. Without even thinking, Sora jumped toward Tai and flung her arms around him. Tai was surprised at first, but then gave in and put his arms around her, as well. They hugged each other for a minute, until Sora pulled away. She looked at Tai with tears in her eyes and stains on her cheeks. 

"Tai...thank you, so much. That was the greatest apology anyone has ever given me," she confided. Tai smiled. "How could I not forgive you?"

"I..."

"To tell you the truth, Tai, I didn't think...well, I thought you were really mad at me."

"No. Sora, I was only worried about you. I...didn't mean to get so angry and say all those things. I really, really didn't. Can I say I'm sorry enough? I feel like I can't. I was so afraid you..."

"Tai, sure I was mad at first," Sora interrupted, "but how could I stay mad at you? You're the best friend I've ever had. I really missed you this week, too. But I was too afraid to say anything, just like you were." She smiled reassuringly. Tai smiled back. 

"So, we're friends again?" Tai asked. 

"Of course. No questions about it. I'm sorry, and you're sorry..."

"I'm tremendously sorry," Tai cut in.

"Okay, I'm sorry, and you're tremendously sorry. And that's that," Sora declared.

"So, um..."

"Oh, Tai...one more thing."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I need to know how you feel about me," Sora said, seriously. But, she already knew the answer.

"Well, you're my best friend Sora. You know that!" Tai wondered why she might ask such a strange question. Sora gave a half smile. She knew Tai would never just admit it to her. So, she decided to tell him.

"Tai, Matt told me. I know," she said. Tai wasn't sure what to say. "Please, don't be mad at him. He told me that I wasn't supposed to know, so I shouldn't tell you, but...it's important. You shouldn't just leave emotions like that and not tell me. Tai, I'm really sorry."

"Oh," Tai said, understanding. He felt some anger at Matt for telling Sora, but at least she didn't laugh in his face. "Sora, I..."

"Tai, wait," Sora hushed Tai. "I need you to understand. I do love you, Tai, but not in the same way. I don't know if I ever will. But don't give up. Just, know that I can't love you the same way now. I love Matt," Sora said. She knew what she was saying was hurting Tai, but it had to be said. "Tai, I really don't mean to hurt you, but...sometimes the truth hurts."

"Sora, I...I understand. I just..." Tai didn't know what to say. "Well, thanks, Sora."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for. Okay, not to break your heart, which I am really sorry for, but to be your friend, so you can talk to me."

"Yeah." Tai looked downcast, so Sora tried to cheer him up. She took his hand lightly.

"Tai, things won't change too much, will they? Like, we can still eat lunch together, I can bore you with...uh, boring tales of boring stuff?" Sora said, searching for words. Tai looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, Sora. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"That's good, Tai," Sora said, smiling. She dropped her hand, and let go of his. "Now, what shall we do? Class is boring."

"Hm. Why don't we go home?" Tai suggested.

"Sounds good," Sora agreed.

"Okay. I can tell the office you're sick or something, that I'm gonna take you home 'cause you're not feeling well, bla bla bla. Just go get your stuff, alright?" Sora nodded. The two of them walked through the front doors of the school, Sora headed for her classroom, and Tai headed for the office.

A few minutes later, they met back at the doors, both of them with their school stuff. Tai looked at Sora.

"Do you want to go home? Or somewhere else? We could just...oh, I dunno. Why don't we just go home?" They began to walk toward his and Sora's building. When they got to the street their building was on, Sora stopped, while Tai kept walking toward his building. Tai turned when he saw Sora wasn't walking beside him anymore. Tai was confused. Sora bit her lip.

"Actually, Tai, home is there," Sora said, pointing to the building opposite Tai's. 

"What?"

"I...don't live there anymore," she said, pointing to the building Tai was headed for.

"Why?"

"I was kicked out, because I made and continue to make stupid decisions."

"Oh. I'm really sorry, Sora. But wait...why that building? You like...get your own apartment, or something?"

"No, I...Matt lives there, remember?"

"You're living with Matt?!?" Tai yelled, surprised.

"He offered, Tai. And I had nowhere else to go at the time."

"Well...you could have come with me," Tai offered. Sora smiled.

"I don't think you have enough room!" She joked. Tai thought about it.

"True," Tai said, having forgotten about Kari. "Well, as long as you're happy, Sora, so am I."

"I am happy. Thanks, Tai."

"You're welcome, Sora. So, why don't you run your stuff up, and then come on over? We can veg out and watch TV, if you want."

"Sounds like a plan! Be right back," she finished, and ran off to her apartment. Tai went up to his, and a few minutes later, she met him there. Tai let her in, and they sat down on the couch in the living room. 

"So, what do you wanna do?" Tai asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Hey, Tai, how's Kari doing?" Sora asked, concerned.

"Oh, she's fine, as far as I know. Why?"

"She hasn't said anything about TK, has she? Or Davis?"

"Davis? Why would she talk about Davis? She doesn't really even like the guy! But, she has been talking about TK for the last little while. But, not in the happy way. I think she thinks TK is mad at her," Tai told Sora. Sora laughed. "What's so funny?"

"No, it's just that I was talking to TK on Saturday morning...he thinks that Kari isn't happy in their relationship!"

"That's not possible. She's just worried TK doesn't like her."

"TK thinks Kari is using her to make Davis jealous. That's why I asked about Davis."

"Oh, I get it. I told her just to talk to TK, and straighten it out."

"As did I, with Kari. I'm sure it'll come together. You know them. Pretty much inseparable." Sora smiled and nodded.

* * *

Sora got through the next few weeks, albeit a bit uneasily. She was settled down and happy to be living in the Ishida household, and she had the same old relationship with Tai. All in all, she was quite content with her life up to that point. Well, except for one thing: Her mother. 

She missed her mother, wanted to see her again. She really hadn't spoken to her in a month. But, what she had said that one Friday night way really just a spur-of-the-moment thing. She hadn't actually meant it. What kind of life was it living without a mother? She still relied on her, even at 16. 

That night, Sora tossed and turned in her sleep. She couldn't stop herself, and had woken Matt up on a few occasions. In her dream, Sora felt extremely sad.

_Sora felt herself falling slowly down a deep, dark hole. The hole, which she wrongly presumed to be an endless pit, ended abruptly. She sat up, and looked around her, to see a familiar setting. Highton View Terrace. An image of her and her mother walking down the street, holding hands, when Sora was very young, came into view. Sora smiled, as she felt comforted. She noted that what she sat on was quite soft, sort of like a bed. Suddenly, the scene faded and turned to another place she recognized. The Odaiba Mansion. Again, she watched as she and her mother walked again, but this time, she was older. The image of her and her mother going into the apartment disappeared, and was replaced by the sounds of her family. The image of the Odaiba Mansion didn't move._

_"...I just don't think it's going to work out between us," Sora heard a male voice saying._

_"But, I..." a female voice replied, sadness resonating in her voice._

_"I'm sorry, but I don't think this relationship is as loving as it could be. Also, I've been offered a job in Kyoto. I have to take it."_

_"But, what about us? What about Sora? Are you just going to abandon your family?"_

_"I can't stay..."_

_"We need you..."_

_"I can't stay..."_

_"Mom, where is dad going?"_

_"I can't stay..."_

_Sora began to frown. The last sentence was being played over in her head. The comforting place Sora sat on quickly became cold and lifeless. Just...nothing. Sora began to feel alone and helpless. Nothing was with her, and people were always leaving her life. The image in her head once again switched to the front door of her apartment. It felt like it was real time now, which it was. There was nothing for a minute, but then a brown suitcase popped into her vision, and sat on the doorstep. On the luggage was a small, red flower. He mom's favourite kind. Then, a whisper came out of the silence._

_"...I don't want to see you here anymore..."_

_A tear fell down her cheek._

_"Sora...Sora!"_

Sora woke up suddenly, pulled out of her dream by something. She felt tears in her eyes, and a hand on her shoulder, shaking her. She knew exactly what the dream had meant. 

"Sora...Sora, are you alright?" 

_I know that voice. Matt..._

"Sora, please talk to me!" Sora turned and looked at Matt. His face was full of worry. 

"Sora, you were crying and yelling in your sleep. Please, tell me what's the matter." Sora continued to look at Matt's face. In spite of his gentleness, she began to cry once more. Matt pulled Sora into him, so her head rested on his shoulder.

"Sora..."

"I...I..."

"You can tell me," Matt offered.

"I want my mom!" Sora cried. Tears ran down her cheeks and onto Matt's black shirt. He held her tightly, and just let her cry. He knew a bit of how she felt, to have a longing for your mother. But, not in the same way she did. This one wasn't her fault. Matt had _chosen_ not to see his mother anymore. Sora wasn't given that choice.

Matt rubbed a hand up and down Sora's back, attempting to comfort her. Sora felt horrible. She couldn't stop the tears from coming. She was incredibly upset, especially for something she felt to be mostly her fault. She was glad to have Matt there, though. He really was helping, and being sincere about it. What more could she ask for in a guy?

"Sora, listen to me, okay?" Matt told her. Sora pulled away from Matt, some tears still falling down her face. She nodded at the boy.

"Everything will be alright. I need you to be a strong girl for me, like you always are. Please, Sora," he said softly. Sora nodded once again. "Good. Please, don't cry anymore, okay, sweetie? I hate seeing you so sad." Sora listened to what Matt said, and she brought one sleeve up to dry off her tears. Matt waited for her sniffling to reside, then he spoke to her again.

"Sora, your mom loves you a lot. I know she does. How can anyone not love you? And, how can anyone stand being away from you for so long? She's just...I think she's just still trying to figure life out." With Matt's words, Sora felt a few more tears start to fall. "Ah ah, no more crying. Remember what I said? I don't like seeing my Sora sad. Come here," he finished, and pulled her into a deep kiss. As they kissed, Matt ran his fingers through Sora's silky red hair, and loved the feel of it. Sora pulled away from him, and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you so much, Matt," she told him, sincerely. "I hope I don't sound too corny when I say this, but...you're the most caring, compassionate, and greatest guy I have ever met." Matt smiled.

"I like corn. And you're welcome. Well, I wouldn't have any less for my favourite girl in the world." His last comment made Sora blush, but she smiled at the same time.

"Now, why don't we try and get some sleep? It's a bit early to be getting up." Sora nodded again, and pulled her along as he layed back down on the bed. Sora snuggled up to Matt's chest, and closed her eyes. She slowly tried to stop her sniffles, and fell asleep listening to the rhythmic sound of Matt's heart beating.

* * *

_Sora...my darling Sora. I miss you so much. I want you to come back._

Ms. Takenouchi sat on the end of her bed, thinking of her daughter. 

_Do I always push people away? Is that the kind of person I am? First my husband, and now my daughter. The only people I had in the world are gone._

Ms. Takenouchi had neither seen nor talked to her daughter in what was more than a month. She has done tremendous amounts of thinking during that time, and stopped being upset with Sora at least a week before. She spent the rest of the time figuring out how she might ask Sora back, how she might redeem herself as a parent. She felt that she had failed. By not giving her a stable, loving home with a father, and now, by not even giving her a _home_. 

Ms. Takenouchi put down the picture of her daughter, and looked over at the black telephone. She decided it was time. But, only one thing was standing in her way: She didn't know where to reach Sora. She picked up the receiver, and dialled the number of someone else that she knew, who lived a few apartments below. The phone rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" a male voice said.

"Hello, is Tai there, please?"

"This is Tai. Who's calling?"

"Oh, hello, Tai. Nice to talk to you. It's...Sora's mother."

"Oh... Hello, Ms. Takenouchi. How are you doing?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, Tai, I'm not doing very well," she told the boy.

"Oh. Well, I'm very sorry to hear that, Ms. Takenouchi. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually, yes. Could you...well, I don't know if she'll like this very much, but could you tell me where Sora is staying, and possible give me the number?" She finished. Tai laughed, then spoke:

"Oh, she didn't tell you? She's just at Matt's across the street from us!"

"Oh. Well, that's a relief. At least she hasn't gone very far. I'm sorry, but I am going to need the number, also. I have no way of finding it, I think Sora took quite a bit of her stuff with her," she finished, sadly.

"Sure, that's not a problem. The number is 673-6889. Oh, and if she asks - don't tell her it was me who gave you the number," Tai said. Ms. Takenouchi laughed.

"Don't worry, Tai. I wouldn't. Thank you very much."

"Anytime, Ms. Takenouchi. Talk to you later!"

"Goodbye, Tai." Both of them hung up the phone.

_Yikes, I hope Sora won't be mad at me._

_Wow, I better not tell Sora...I don't want her getting mad at Tai._

Ms. Takenouchi picked up the phone once again, a bit hesitant to call her daughter. How would she react? She expected not very well, but she decided to try her luck, anyway. She slowly pressed the numbers Tai had given her on the keypad. After three rings, there was an answer.

"Hello? Ishida residence. Sora speaking. May I ask who is calling?"

"She's always so polite on the phone!" Matt whispered to TK, who nodded and smiled back. 

"Sora? It's you!"

"W..who is this?" Sora asked again, a bit afraid she already knew the answer.

"Sora, who is it?" Matt wondered.

"Sora, I...it's your mother."

"Mama!?" Sora exclaimed. Matt raised his eyebrows at Sora and the phone. "Mama!" She said. Sora felt a small tear make its way down her face.

"Sora...I miss you. Please, come back. I'm so sorry. Please, come home. I need you to come home," Ms. Takenouchi confessed.

"I...I...I miss you too, mama."

"Sora, please. Come home!"

"O...Okay," Sora said, a bit reluctantly.

* * *

Alright, that was supposed to be a bit of a cliffhanger. I don't know if it's leaving you hanging off that cliff, though. You're probably just standing quietly, looking over the edge...

And I understand that the end just kind of...well, Sora just agreed, without even talking about it. Normally, I would not have written her to do that, but Sora was a bit...erm, well, she wasn't really thinking level-headed (I think we've all been through that!). She wasn't thinking clearly, so she accepted the first offer she was given. 

Also, I apologize for the bad dream sequence. 

Ja ne,  
lime_lizard

So, was two days quick enough to get a fic up? *lol* I really tried my hardest this time. I know you said you hate it when I don't upload fic parts quick enough. So, I wanted to make it up to you for taking almost two weeks to get the last part up.


	8. Untitled

Untitled

**The Morning After**

**Disclaimer**: Digimon doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, and BanDai. I'm just borrowing the characters, and I am not receiving and profit for writing this piece of fiction.

**Notes**: Yeah, this part has no title. I couldn't think of a fittin title. If you have any suggestions...write them in the review (if you choose to review), and if I see a title suggestion I really like, I might just change it. 

**Started****:** March 8, 2001**  
Finished****: **March 29, 2001

**Part 8: Untitled**

****

Sora stood over the phone, not completely listening to what she or her mother said.

"I...I..."

"Sora, will you come soon?" Ms. Takenouchi pleaded. Sora nodded.

"Yeah, I will mama. I just..."

"If you need time Sora, please take it. I don't want to upset you any more."

"Thanks," Sora said. Another tear made it's way to her chin. "Bye, mama."

"Bye, my love," Ms. Takenouchi finished up. The two of theme both hung up their respective phones. Sora turned around, and walked over to the couch Matt sat on. She kept her head tilted to the ground, and plopped down beside Matt. 

For Sora, it was almost as if that conversation hadn't happened, like she couldn't believe it. Was she really going back? Sora could only imagine what it might be like seeing her mother for the first time in a month....

The two boys in the room watched Sora with interest. She hadn't said a word for a few minutes, and it was beginning to scare them. They shared a look, then Matt turned back to his girlfriend.

"Hey, Sora?" he asked. Sora whipped her head up to look at Matt. 

"Hm?"

"Mind if I ask what happened on the phone? That was a little odd. For you anyway." Sora's eyes became soft, and she felt like she would cry again. Sora held herself back for Matt's sake, and spoke slowly.

"I'm going home." Matt's face took on a look of surprise at Sora's statement.

"Really?" Matt wondered. Sora nodded in response. "That's great, Sora!" Matt brought Sora into his arms and hugged her. "I'm happy for you." Sora enjoyed Matt's hugs, but still felt a bit of uneasiness. This time, she was worried about what Matt really thought. After all, she had been there for a month. Would he miss her? Would she miss him? Sora's thought was comfirmed after Matt pulled her face to his and gave her a deep kiss. Sora loved it...she didn't want it to end. Although, there was someone else who didn't agree...

"A-HEM!" A voice 'accidentally' coughed. Matt and Sora quickly pulled apart. Sora blushed, and Matt looked to the other side. "That's not the sort of thing one might usually do in front of one's brother," TK pointed out.

"Oh, right, uh...sorry about that," Matt said, embarassed.

"Why don't you two go 'talk' in your bedroom?" the younger boy suggested, smirking. Matt nodded, and stood up. He motioned for Sora to follow, so she did. They went into their bedroom, and shut the door behind them.

"Sora, I really do just want to talk," Matt said seriously, sitting down on the bed. Sora faked wiping her brow.

"Wow, that's a relief. 'Cause we all know how much we both hate making out!" Sora smiled at Matt, who gave a small smile back. Sora became concerned, and sat down beside Matt on the soft blankets. "What's the matter, Matt?"

"What did your mom say on the phone?"

"Well, she just...asked me to come home."

"And you just agreed? Don't you think that..."

"Matt, I know what I'm doing, okay? Don't tell me how to act with my mother!" Sora snapped. Matt looked hurt. "Matt, I'm sorry. I just...well, I don't know."

"I think you're just a bit confused."

"Yeah, I think I am, too," Sora said, looking towards her hands, which rested on her lap.

"This is all a lot for you to go through."

"Yeah."

"And you really should be with your mom. Not some deranged family across the street."

"Yeah."

"That last part was a joke," Matt said, eying her.

"Yeah," Sora continued.

"Sora, will you please talk to me?" Matt shouted out, to get Sora's attention. Sora came out of her daze, and looked at Matt. She frowned.

"I'm sorry, Matt. Oh course I'll talk to you. I was just...thinking about stuff."

"That's understandable. So...when are you going back?" Matt ventured.

"Oh. Well, Mama said she wanted me home soon," Sora started. Matt frowned again. "But...," she continued. "I...want to stay here another night. Is that alright with you?" Matt's face brightened up.

"Yes! Of course! Sora, this is your home, you can stay as long as you like. 'Cept I think we'll have to kick TK out in a few months," Matt joked. "The baby's gotta sleep somewhere!"

"Very funny, mister. You should be nicer to him, ya know. Brothers like TK don't come around very often."

"No. No they don't. Thanks for your help, mom!" Matt joked once again. This time, he got a laugh out of Sora. "Wow, that's a relief. I like it when you laugh, Sora. Makes me happy." Sora smiled, and gave Matt a big hug.

"Hm...what would I ever do without you?"

"Well, I suspect you'd be living a normal teenage life," Matt laughed. Sora nodded and chuckled. "So, are we done talking now?"

"Depends on if you are."

"I am. Can we make out now?" Matt wondered, actually being very sincere. Sora raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Calm your hormones there, Yamato. Later on. Right now, I have to go call mama," Sora finished, standing up. 

"Okay," Matt said dejectedly. He stood up with her. Sora walked out of the room, and went to the phone. She picked it up, dialled her mother's number, and waited. Matt stood right beside her. 

"Hello, mom? Yeah, it's me. Yeah, I know. No, no, mom. I'm still coming. Well, a little later. Tomorrow. Because I want to stay here another night? Well, even it wasn't acceptable I'd still be doing it. Everything's great here. Listen, I've got to run. I'll see you tomorrow, alright? Mm-hm. Oyasumi, okaa!" With that, Sora hung up the phone. She turned back to Matt.

"Okay, I'm here tonight."

"Figured as much," Matt said. Sora smiled. "So, do you want to have like...a 'going home' party or something?" he joked with her. She raised her eyebrow athim for what seemed like the 20th time.

"Just a movie will be fine, thank you," she said.

"Movie it is. What do you want?"

"Something...scary."

"Yeah, those are the best. That way, when you get scared, I'll be right beside you, and you can cuddle upclose to me!" Matt said, half-sarcastic. Sora sighed and dropped her head.

"You boys. Always trying to score at the movies," she said, in mock disgust, shaking her head from side to side.

"What can I say? I'm just me."

"And glad for it," Sora finished. She walked back over to the couch and sat down, Matt in close tow. 

"Hey, Sora?" Sora looked up at the other boy calling her name. 

"Yeah, TK?"

"I'm really happy that you're finally going home," TK said. He waited for an answer from the girl, but it never came, she just gave him a confused look. Then, he sweatdropped, realizing what he'd said. 

"Oh, wait! That came out all wrong. I didn't mean to say that I don't like having you here. I really like having you here, it's just that...well, you're going home, and I'm happy for that, 'cause you'll get to see your mom again. But don't think that I'm happy happy that you're going home. It'll be weird with you not here, I completely didn't mean to sorta tell you to get out of the apartment, and I really should stop before I ramble you to death." By that point, both older kids were watching him with keen interest. Sora and Matt exchanged glances.

"It's okay, TK, I know what you meant," she said, laughing.

"Really? You mean, I rambled for nothing?" Matt confirmed TK with a nod. "Darn. I really should work on that."

* * *

"How come there's never any of the movies you want to see playing at the theatre?"

Sora and Matt stood outside the box office, contemplating their movie options. Sora stood with her arms folded across her chest, frowning. 

"Oh, come on, Sora. It's not that bad. Why don't we go see the Tiger-Dragon movie?" Matt suggested. 

"You mean 'Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon?'" Sora corrected.

"Yeah, the Tiger-Dragon movie!" Matt said again. Sora sighed at his more-than-obviously purposely-made error. 

"Well, would you like to see it?" Sora asked. Matt shrugged. "I want to see it."

"Then I want to see it, too! But only if you let me pay for everything."

"Oh, man. Again? Why do you have to keep paying for me?" Sora asked jokingly.

"Oh, I don't know. It's just something we gentlemen like to do for their girlfriends." Sora nodded in agreement. Matt took out his wallet, and went up to pay the cashier at the box office. Once they had the tickets, they went up to the food counter. Matt turned to Sora.

"You want anything?" he asked. 

"Just water," she replied. 

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Matt said, turning back to the girl behind the counter. "One bottle of water, and one Pepsi, please." The girl nodded, and got their stuff. Matt payed the appropriate amount, and he and Sora headed off for the movie. He looked at Sora.

"Are you sure you you don't want anything? You're not hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm a little hungry," Sora said.

"Why didn't you get anything to eat?"

"Because I'd rather not feed her junk food. I can grab something after the movie."

"Oh, okay. Wait, it's a her? How do you know?"

"I can just...tell."

"It's only been a month!"

"Yeah, so?" Sora said. Matt eyed her, and she gave up. "Okay, fine. I can't tell. But I really want it to be a girl."

"Okay, that's valid."

"What do you want it to be?"

"You know, I don't really know. Or maybe it's just that it doesn't really matter. Yeah, I think it just doesn't really matter," Matt decided. 

"'Kay, cool. Well, shall we go in?" Sora suggested. Matt grabbed the door, and pulled it open.

"After you, my dear." Matt allowed Sora into the theatre first, then closed the door behind him as he went through. 

* * *

"Wow, this is a lot of reading," Matt whispered.

"Well, unless you know Chinese, we don't have any other choice," Sora whispered back. 

"No, I don't. But I don't think I'll be able to make out with this whole...weird language thing."

"Well, that's fine. 'Cause I wasn't planning on it. Now, shh! I'm trying to read."

* * *

"This is a long movie. Hey, why are they flying?" 

"I don't know, Sora, but it's getting a bit boring."

"You wanna make out now?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"Wow, that was such a good movie, I loved it!"

"Didn't I hear somewhere that some Academy thingy in America was nominating Tiger-Dragon for one of the best movies of the year or something?"

"Yeah, I think so. Maybe we should ask Mimi about it," Sora suggested. Both her and Matt got up from their seats, and walked towards the exit. "The ending was really sad. I didn't think Li Mu Bai was actually gonna die. And it was sweet when Shu Lien confessed her love..."

"Yeah, but it was kind of bad that she waited until the last minute."

"Hey, it's the movies; What do you expect?"

"I don't know. Hey, you're still hungry, right?" Sora nodded in response. "Why don't I stop and get you something? What do you feel like eating?"

"Something quick. I'm tired."

"Yeah, that usually happens at 11:30 at night," Matt pointed out. Sora nodded again, and yawned. Sora and Matt walked home, Sora almost asleep the whole way there. When they got to the apartment, Sora got ready for bed. Matt decided to go, too, regardless of whether he was tired or not.

In bed, Sora snuggled up close to her boyfriend. Matt put his arm around her, and kissed her forehead.

"You know what, Sora?"

"Hm?" Sora said, groggily.

"I'm going to miss you when you leave. I liked having you here with me," Matt told her. He looked down at Sora to see her smiling, her eyes still closed.

"I'm going to miss you, too, Matt," Sora said, then brought head up and put her lips to his for a deep kiss. She pulled away a second later, then got herself comfortable again. "Well, goodnight, Matt."

"Konban wa, Sora-chan. Aishiteru."

"I love you too, Matt. Goodnight."

* * *

"Yikes! I slept in!"

"Mmm...Sora, it's only 10 o'clock," Matt said groggily.

"Yes I know, but that's sleeping really late for me!"

"Okay, fine."

"Well, I'm just excited."

"Can't you be excited a little quiet?" Matt said, causing Sora to pout. "Okay, okay. I'm up. What do you want to do first?" Matt sat up in bed.

"Um...pack? You don't have to help with that, I'll do it by myself. You can go start breakfast!"

"Ugh. Why do I feel like we're a married couple already?" Matt joked. Sora gave him a 'look.' "Just kidding, Sora. I'll go get breakfast ready, you pack."

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Sora and Matt both got up, Sora got dressed, and Matt headed for the kitchen to make some eggs. Sora began to pack up some her things (however much it was), then brought her bag to the door.

"Everything's ready. Would you like some milk?" Sora nodded 'yes,' and Matt filled a glass with the white liquid. After breakfast, Sora helped Matt to clean up, and then Matt aided the girl in carrying her bag across the street. 

When they got to Sora's apartment, the two of them stopped right in front of the door. Matt put the bags down, and turned to Sora.

"'Bye, Sora. Sorry we weren't the most hospitable family. And...sorry for the lack of room," Matt said sadly. Sora pouted, and looked at him. She took his hand in hers.

"Aww...it's okay, Matt. I enjoyed every second of it, and it was amazing of you to even offer to have me here in the first place. You were all very hospitable, actually." Matt continued to frown. "Come on, Matt...don't be that sad! It's not as if I'm moving out of the country...we'll still see each other!"

"I know, it's just that..."

"I understand. After a month one can really get attached to someone. It'll be fine, Matt, I promise." Matt started to brighten up. 

"Well, I should probably let you see your mom, now."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'll call you later, Matt!"

"Bye, sweetie!" Matt said, then turned from the door. Sora watched him intently as he walked down the hall, the again as he walked across the street. She smiled, then turned to her apartment door. 

_Well, here it goes..._

She stuck the key in the doorhandle, turned it, and pushed the door open slowly. She entered the apartment, closed the door behind her, and slowly made her way into the kitchen. 

"Hello...?" she called into the seemingly empty home. Her ears perked up when she heard the slam of a door down the hallway, and her heart began to beat faster. She was a bit nervous to finally see her mother. What would she actually say?

_Oh, how bad can it be? She was the one who invited me back home, after all_.

"Sora?"

Sora flug her head up to look at the voice. Ahead of her, at the entrance to the hallway, stood Ms. Takenouchi. Sora froze, and her eyes went wide. She paused for a beat, then made no attempts to stop herself from running to her mother, and she called out to her in joy. Ms. Takenouchi almost did the same, but instead caught her daughter in her arms, and spun her around.

"Oh, Sora! You're back! I'm so glad to see you!" Ms. Takenouchi held the girl tightly, as if she hadn't seen her in years. Sora had tears in her eyes, as did her mom. She had never realized exactly how much she loved her mother, until now.

"Mama, I missed you so much! I...," Sora stuttered, through tears. "I...I don't think I've ever been this happy to see anybody in my entire life!"

"Me neither," Ms. Takenouchi replied, and the two shared a small laugh of gratitude. The older woman pulled Sora back, gave her a kiss on the cheek, then pulled her back for a hug. Then, she began to think.

"Sora, I thought I had really lost you forever, this time. Forget the Digital World, that has nothing on how sad I was that you were gone," she confessed. This just brought another onslaught of tears for Sora.

"Mama, I...I really missed you. So much. I woke up one night crying and I...I thought I'd never see you again, too," Sora said. Her mother pulled her away, and looked into her eyes.

"Sora, I can't believe how much of a jerk I was. I should have just accepted your choice. I can't even begin to apologize for what I did wrong. I feel like I've failed you as a mom, now. I'll understand if you never forgive me, but please know that I have never been so sorry, and so upset over my actions ever. I am terribly sorry, sweetheart." Sora's eyes became more clouded at her mother's speech. Ms. Takenouchi brought a hand up to wipe away her daughter's tears.

"Oh, mama...we were both idiots, then. I acted wrongly, too. I shouldn't have been so rude, and I...I'm so sorry, too."

"But Sora, you don't need to be as sorry as I am. You were just defending someone you love, who I was wrongfully accusing and getting mad at. I know Matt was just trying to help, and I know I have to apologize to him, too. You may have yelled, but in the end, I deserved every word of it. What kind of a mother abandons her daughter in a time of need? That's why I feel like I've failed as your mother." Sora shook her head 'no.'

"Never, mama. You're the greatest. And I'm glad that you let me come back."

"I just needed to come to my senses. Not having you around made me realize how stupid I was." Sora laughed a bit.

"And being away made me realize how much I rely on you. Scary, because I'm 16. I shouldn't have to rely on you so much, but I do."

"Well, Sora...you are old enough to make your own decisions, and you don't rely on me as much as you do, but I like that you still need me at least a bit. I mean, there's no one else, right? When you're gone, I have no one to be with. Not since your father left, anyway."

"Mama...don't talk about him, please? We don't need to. I love you, and I need you as my mother, and that's all that matters."

"I guess so, sweetheart," Ms. Takenouchi finished, then was pulled into another hug by Sora.

"Phew, I think I'm all hugged-out now. I need to take a rest," Sora said, wiping her brow. Ms. Takenouchi smiled and laughed at her. 

* * *

Later on, after Sora had finished moving her things back into her room, her mother fixed her Sora herself a lunch of pasta salad. They sat down on the couch, and started to have a conversation, almost as if the last month had never happened.

"So, how has school been? Anything exciting?"

"Mama, it's school. How exciting does school get?"

"Hey, it was just a question!" Ms. Takenouchi said innocently.

"Well, it's been okay. It was a bit hard to concentrate, though. There just just so much bothering me. Well, there still is, but at least there's one thing less to worry about."

"What's that?"

"You, mama," Sora told her mother. The other woman smiled gratefully. "Anyway, how was the shop? Did you get lots of customers?"

"Well, not too many. Fall isn't usually a busy time for flowers. Generally."

"No, I guess it's not. Hey, this is great salad, mama, I love it!"

"I'm glad. So, how has everything else BESIDES school been doing? Have you been feeling okay?"

"Well, I guess I've been okay. I mean, I obviously feel different, but... And anyway, Matt, and everyone at the Ishida place...they were all super-nice."

"That's great, Sora. There's just one more important thing to consider."

"What's that, mama?" Sora wondered.

"School. After all, you've only got a few months left until it starts to show that you're..." Ms. Takenouchi trailed off.

"Yeah, I have a hard time saying it to. It's so...weird. Even just to think about it. Anyway, I see your point. And I really don't want to go to school with this huge belly, and have everyone asking all these questions. What can I do? I don't want to drop out of school, or anything. I'm not going to let this ruin my life *that* much," Sora said.

"Well, how about...I look into some home schooling for you?"

"You can do that?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll do anything for you, Sora."

"Thanks, mama." Sora put her bowl down, leaned forward, and gave her mom a hug, which she acknowledged. She pulled away a few seconds later, and looked at Sora.

"By the way, have you decided on a name yet?"

"Yes," Sora replied, smiling. "Kitsune."

"Aw...Kitsune is a sweet name. I guess you assume it'll be a mischevous little one." Sora laughed. "Are you sure it's a girl, though?"

"Yeah, pretty sure. I dunno, I can just...tell. It's weird."

"Mother's intuition. Mine must be off, though, because I thought you were going to be a boy."

"Oh, really. Interesting."

"Yeah. So, what about Matt? What does he think?"

"Well, we haven't exactly discussed it in an extremity. I mean, I don't want to worry him too much, I just want to let him lead a normal, teenaged life. After all, I was taking up most of his time."

"But Sora, he *did* offer to do it. He could have left it up to someone else to take care of you, but he didn't. He cares about you a lot."

"Yeah, I guess so, mama. Thanks."

"Oh, but what if it is a boy?"

"What do you think of...well, I'm torn between Kazuo and Kigan."

"Those are both very nice names. But personally, I hope it's a girl, because I like Kitsune better."

"Me too," Sora said, laughing.

Okay, sections of this part really stunk. Gomen ne! I tried my best.

Stayed tuned for the next part, up now! It'll be better, I promise. 

Ja ne,  
lime_lizard


	9. One Day At A Time

One Day at a Time

**The Morning After**

**Disclaimer**: Digimon doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, and BanDai. I'm just borrowing the characters, and I am not receiving and profit for writing this piece of fiction.

**Notes**: You're going to have to assume that at one point, Sora tells all the other DD about the baby. But see, I don't want to have to keep writing the same thing over and over, and I doubt you want to have to read the same thing over and over. So...yeah. That's it.

**Started**: March 29, 2001  
**Finished**: April 10, 2001

**Part 9: One Day at a Time**

****

"Ow. Ow ow ow ow..."

"What's the matter, Sora?"

"My back hurts!"

"I comes with the territory."

"Well, it's bad territory! Bad! Anyway, why does she have to weight so much?"

"I'm not sure, but it really makes you wonder what you got yourself into."

Sora and her mom stood outside on their porch on a sunny Saturday morning in late April, enjoying the brisk air blowing around them. Sora pushed away strands of her golden hair from her eyes, and placed them behind her ears. Then, she took a seat in the white garden chair behind her, sighing. Her mother watched her, then followed suit. Sora brought one hand to her mouth, and a large yawm followed.

"Tired, sweetie?" Sora turned her head to look at her mom, and she sighed again.

"I've been having trouble sleeping. I mean, part of me is excited, part of me is scared, and the other part of me is wishing this had never happened."

"Hm. That's too bad, honey. I wish I could do something to help you. I feel really awful that you're going through this at your age."

"Meh, what can you do? It's not your fault, mama, don't feel bad. It's my fault, completely and 100%." Ms. Takenouchi continued to frown, despite Sora's words. Sora learned her head on her mom's shoulder, moved her eyes upwards, and gave a puppy dog pout. The older woman rolled her eyes after looking at Sora, and couldn't help laughing, which made Sora laugh, too.

"See, that wasn't too hard, now was it, mama," Sora said, then put her hand on her stomach. She looked down, and thought for a minute. "Wow, I can't believe it. Only one more month left. That's crazy!"

"I know. I can't believe it, either. I mean, pretty soon, you're going to find a man, move out, have a life of your own...oh, how will I deal?"

"I hope that was sarcastic. Mama, I'm 16. I'm not leaving for a while. You can't get rid of me that easily! I'll stay here and bug you forever!" Sora said, smirking. "And, you know I already have a man, mama."

"Right, right. Just promise me you're not going to marry him tomorrow or anything."

"Nah, I'd give you at least a few months' warning," Sora said, joking. Ms. Takenouchi gave her a look. "Alright, alright. I won't get married until I'm 25, I promise."

"That's good." Sora and her mom shared a laugh, but then Sora began to think seriously. Her face took off a smile, which made Ms. Takenouchi wonder if she was upset about anything else. "Sora, what's wrong?" Sora was a bit hesitant in her answer, but gave one none the less.

"Well, I..."

"Sora, you know you can tell me."

"Well, I...I was wondering what's going to happen after she's born. I mean, not just that, but...what about school and stuff? I can't *not* go to University. She'll be almost...well, almost three. I can't take a three year old to class with me. I was thinking that..." Sora stoped short. 

"What were you thinking of?"

"Maybe I should...put her up for adoption. I mean, I am a bit young for this after all, and I...I'm just worried about my future and everything else." 

"Sora, no! You can't do that! You'll get through everything fine, I promise."

"But, I..."

"Sora, you can't just give up like that. It's hard to give away a baby. I've had friends who have done that before, and...they felt horrible later on."

"Well, I... What's going to happen, then?"

"Sora, dear. That's what mother's are for! To help their daughters out!" Ms. Takenouchi offered. Sora smiled warmly at her mother, and leaned over to give her a hug.

"Thanks, mama. I can always count on you. Hey, mom?"

"Yes, Sora?"

"How are my feet?"

Ms. Takenouchi laughed at her daughter.

* * *

"Mama, are all these dishes here dirty?"

"Yeah, you can do all of those. Thanks, Sora."

Sora stood in the kitchen, grabbed a white plate which was covered in food, and stuck it in the warm, soapy water that resided in the sink in front of her. She took a scrub brush in the other hand, and began to wash the dish until it was perfect, shiny and white again. After a few more dishes, she pulled her hands out of the water and inspected them. She rubbed them together, and cringed.

"Ew...dirty foodwater grease. Yuck," she said, then shrugged lightly, and went back to the dish work. Ms. Takenouchi sat on a chair in the living room, reading a new book she had purchased recently. Then, there was a knock at the apartment door, and both Sora and her mother turned their heads to look. 

"I'll get it, Sora," Ms. Takenouchi offered. The woman stood up, and walked toward the door. Sora nodded her head and smiled as her mom walked by, then she continued to wash the rest of the bowls and cutlery. Ms. Takenouchi opened the small apartment door, to reveal an unexpected guest. A tall man, in his early forties, stood in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Ms. Takenouchi asked.

"Is that any way to greet a guest?"

"You're not a guest. And you should know you're not welcome to barge in whenever you want," the older woman said coldly. The tall man let himself into the apartment, without being asked, ignoring what she had last said. Sora had stopped her task by then, and slowly looked over the counter.

"Dad...," she whispered to herself.

"I just wanted to see how my daughter is. Is that a problem?" he asked indignantly. 

"No, I suppose it's not. But you could have just called," Ms. Takenouchi said, her voice still distant. Sora had rarely heard her mother speak that way, and it really surprised her.

"So, where is she?"

"I'm over here, in the kitchen," Sora spoke up. Her dad walked around to see her, but Sora didn't turn around. 

"Sora, aren't you even going to look at me? I know we're not on the greatest terms, but I'd like to see you," the man asked. Sora looked down, and thought. SHe heard her mom said quietly,

"He has the right to know, Sora. You can't keep something like this from him forever."

"I was sort of hoping I could get away with it, but...I guess not," Sora said. THen slowly turned around. When she did, her father's eyes almost bulged.

"Excuse me, but WHAT is that about?" he asked, pointing to her stomach. 

"Exactly what it looks like," Sora explained calmly.

"Hm. I see. So, what, you had a few emotional problems when you were little, then you go and get yourself knocked up?" Sora could tell her dad was mad, but she wasn't expecting the next part. "You little slut!"

"What?" Ms. Takenouchi yelled. "Hiroko, that is uncalled for, and not fair to say! How can you be so rude and inconsiderate?"

"Oh, so now I'm to blame? I'm not the one who raised that little idiot!"

Sora broke down. Tears came down her cheeks, and she ran quickly to her room. To be called a slut and an idiot by someone who was supposed to care for her and be a role model? Sora couldn't understand it. She flung herself onto her bed, and cried. Outside, she heard her parents continue to fight.

"How DARE you! I have raised Sora the way she was supposed to be. She is the sweetest girl I have ever met. She's pretty, smart, kind, and generally everything you're not. I have done what I was supposed to! And how can you criticise me? You're the one who ran off to Kyoto with Miss I'm-Too-Young-For-My-Own-Good. I've been a role model. And look who's lacking in that department, huh?"

"You're really egotistical, you know that? You're really out to make yourself look better than you really are," Hiroko said, smirking. Angered, Ms. Takenouchi brought her hand back, and slapped it quickly across the man's face. 

"You are disgusting. You come here and say you want to see your daughter, and then all you do is criticise her, and me. Get out of my home, and I don't ever want to see you anymore. Come over again, and I'll call the cops. Got it?" Hiroko nodded, and didn't say another word as he walked through the door, with a scowl on his face.

"Oh, and one more thing, Hiroko. You no longer have a daughter, so just forget about her," Ms. Takenouchi said more coldly than before, and she slammed the door in the man's face. She sighed deeply, then brought her head up to look at Sora's door. Slowly, the doorknov turned, and Sora emerged, her face red and puffy.

"Mama...," she called out.

"Sora! Come here," Ms. Takenouchi said, holding out her arms to her daughter. Sora ran to her, and was pulled into a hug. "I am so sorry, Sora. I don't know what else I can do or say. I'm sorry for that. You didn't need to hear that, and he was wrong about everything. You aren't an idiot. You are beautiful, smart, and kind, and I am so lucky to have you as a daughter," Ms. Takenouchi said, crying for her daughter.

"Mama, I love you. I'm so glad I have you."

"Me too, Sora. I wouldn't want anyone else for a daughter but you."

* * *

A few weeks passed since the incident at her house, and Sora seemed to be okay. It may not have actually seemed like a lot to go through, but combined with everything else, Sora had a tough time coping with her father's words. She hated when her parents had fought like that, and it was just another déja-vu she didn't need.

One night, Matt called her over to his apartment, saying that he had made them dinner, since his dad would be home late that night. Sora agreed, and she went over to his aparment across the street.

But at Matt's apartment, things weren't exactly planning to go the same way Matt had said. 

"Okay, now everyone get down! She's going to come any minute. You have to be ready, because she is able to let herself in, no one has to answer the door." The 8 DigiDestined nodded their heads at Matt, and ducked out of sight from the door.

"Hey wait, I didn't have to bring Sora a present, did I? Because I don't have anything,"

"No, Davis, shh! Now, quiet! She'll be here soon!" Yolei whispered to the boy.

A noise was heard at the end of a the hallway a minute later, then Sora let herself into Matt's apartment. 

"Ouch," she said, stubbing her toe on the wall as she took off her shoes. "Woah, why is it so dark in here? Matt?" Sora called out. She walked down the hallway to where the lightswitch was. She moved a hand up to turn on the light. As soon as the room was illuminated, Sora wasn't expecting what she found.

"SURPRISE!" Sora looked over to the living room as she heard the noise. Then, all of her [digidestined] friends jumped out from behind furniture, causing Sora to jump. She put one hand to her chest, and sighed.

"Man, you guys scared me! I was only expecting Matt!" To puntuate Sora's words, Matt walked up to her and gave her a big hug. He pulled away, and saw that Sora looked confused. "Hey, so...what's up with this?"

"It's a party for you!"

"I figured as much, but why?"

"Hm...I don't really know what to call it...um, how about 'Congratulations on Having a Baby?'" Matt suggested.

"You mean a baby shower?"

"Yes, thank you Davis!" Matt called out, sarcastically. Sora laughed. 

"Okay, that sounds...um, interesting, actually. Wow, this is weird. So, um...yeah," Sora seemed to stumble with her words. Matt took her hand.

"Come on and sit down, hon." Sora nodded, and followed Matt to the couch. Everyone else moved away, so that Sora could sit down. Mimi and Matt sat on either sides of Sora, the rest on the floor or in chairs.

"So, is this like...formal baby shower kinda thing? Like, are there gifts? 'Cause that would be weird," Sora said. Matt nodded and laughed. 

"Well, I don't know about everyone else, but I have something for you. But I can't give it to you now."

"Aw! That's so cute!" cried out Yolei. Everyone else laughed at the girl, including herself. 

* * *

The group spent the night just lounging around. They talked, played some games, watched a movie, and enjoyed some of the cake that Matt had made. Everyone was having a great time, including Sora, who was given the chance to forget all her problems for one night.

As Sora got up from the couch and made her way to the kitchen to put her dish in the sink, she suddenly stopped in her tracks as she felt a quick, sharp pain in her stomach. She put one hand on her large belly, and winced. She shook her head, and continued to walk. But she got no further than a few steps before she had to stop again. This time, Sora felt a small snap inside of her, and her eyes went wide. She knew exactly what it meant.

"Woah...oh...oh, woah...woah...," she cried out. Everyone's heads turned in her direction, and Mimi stood up.

"Sora?" Mimi said, staring at her friend. Sora looked over at everyone, and held onto her stomach.

"I need to go to the hospital, and now! It's time..." Sora explained quickly, in pain and shock. 

"Oh god, um...okay, I'll take you, Sora. Come on," Matt said, panicking and shocked as well. "And somebody call Ms. Takenouchi and get her to the hospital!" Sora made her way quickly to the door, followed by Matt. Nobody moved or did anything; Just stood there, the room full of shocked faces. Sora opened the door and the two ran out. But before Matt closed the door, Sora's voice came though.

"For god's sake, would somebody pick up the damn phone and call my mother?!" Sora said, sticking her head back in the door. Everyone widened their eyes at Sora's harsh tone, and then Kari made a mad dash for the phone. She dialled Sora's number, and waited for Ms. Takenouchi to pick up.

"Hello, Ms. Takenouchi? Sora has requested you come to the hospital...and now. She's gone into labour! Odaiba Memorial. Okay, Bye," Kari said calmly, then hung up the phone. 

"Does she need anyone else to go with her?" Yolei wondered.

"I don't think so, but it would probably be nice if at least some of us were there. I know I'm going to see her! " Mimi said loudly. 

"I'm going, too!" Tai said. He went for the door, and a few people followed him. He stopped, though, and looked back. "Wait, I don't have my car here. Joe, how many people can you fit in your car?"

"Seven, eight if you include the driver. Since four us aren't here, that works out fine. Wait, is everyone coming?" All the people in the room nodded, except for Davis.

"I don't really feel comfortable coming, guys. I don't really know Sora very well. I mean...I don't think it's my place to be there...," Davis said, his face to the floor.

"Well, whatever you want, Davis. You don't have to come. I'm sure she would like you there, though," Tai reassured.

"Really?"

"Yeah. She doesn't dislike you, Davis. You guys just aren't exactly given a huge chance to..be friends, you know?" TK said. Davis nodded, and agreed to come. So the 8 DigiDestined piled into Joe's truck [think: SUV], and drove to Odaiba Memorial Hospital.

* * * 

[skip over the highly unnecessary hospital scenes]

* * *

Tick-tock. Tick-tock. 

Everything was mostly quiet as Sora's friends waited to see her. They all sat patiently in the waiting room. Well, except for one them.

"Matt, sit down! Stop pacing, you're making me really nervous," Tai exclaimed. Matt stopped for a second, and looked at Tai.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it! It's driving me crazy. I want to know if she's okay!"

"She'll be okay, Matt. Sora's a strong girl. You of all people should know that," Tai smirked. Matt nodded, and continued his pace. But it wasn't very long before a nurse appeared in the waiting room. 

"Miss Takenouchi can have visitors now," the nurse said calmly. Matt almost jumped a mile, and smiled gloriously. Quickly, the eight friends all made their way to Sora's room, Matt at the front of the line. When they reached the door, the others stayed, while Matt slowly crept around the corner into the small hospital room, and saw Sora laying in the white bed, with her mother sitting in the chair beside her. As he got closer to the two, he noticed the small bundle that Sora held onto, and smiled even wider than before. Sora watched as the wide eyed Matt walked toward her, and she smiled back at him. Ms. Takenouchi stood up.

"I'll leave you two alone. Sora, I'll be outside if you need me. Alright dear?"

"Okay, mama. Thanks," Sora said. She watched her mom leave, then she turned her head back to Matt, and smiled sweetly again.

"Hi, Matt," she said quietly.

"Hi, Sora. How are you feeling?"

"Oh...I'm tired and worn-out," Sora said, sighing. Matt laughed softly, then looked down.

"That's..."

"You want to hold her?"

"Can I?" Matt asked. Sora nodded, then handed Matt the baby. He took the tiny bundle in his arms, and held her close. He moved his hand up, and pulled the blanket off to see her face, and he found two small, bright eyes looking back at him. And he could hardly stand it. The child was so beautiful, and Matt felt so happy he could have cried. Again, he smiled softly.

"I guess she really likes you, Matt. She cried when mom tried to hold her," Matt heard Sora say. Matt nodded, and turned to her.

"She's beautiful, Sora," Matt said. "Just like you are."

"Matt...," Sora said, a few tears forming in her eyes. "Why are you so sweet?"

"I can't help it. Not until you stop being you," Matt said, sincerely. "And please, don't ever do that."

"I promise I won't..."

"Alright, I'm barging in before you guys completely mush up this room," Mimi said, running into the room.

"Mimi!" Sora exclaimed. "You're here!"

"Of course I'm here, silly! I wouldn't miss this day for the world! You are my best friend, after all," Mimi explained, then bent over to give Sora a quick hug. Sora then reached up to take back the baby from Matt's arms.

"Mimi, stop hogging Sora!" a male voice came from the doorway.

"Tai! You're here too!"

"Ditto to what Mimi said. Did you think I wouldn't come? Everyone else is here, too," Tai told Sora. To punctuate Tai's words, 6 more people came through the door.

"Well look at that. Everyone is here! Wow, I can't believe you guys all came! You have no idea how much that means to me. Thanks, everyone."

"Don't mention it," Tai said. "So...," he said, excited. Sora, smiled, the turned the the baby so she faced all of Sora's friends.

"Everybody, I would like you to meet someone," Sora began. "This is my daughter, Kitsune Hikari Takenouchi." Everyone smiled.

"Hikari? You called her Hikari?" Kari asked.

"Yeah. I just think it's such a beautiful name, so..."

"Oh, I feel so honoured! Thank you, so much!" Kari said, as she felt a tear in her eye.

"Oh! She's so cute!" Mimi exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Sora smiled in gratitude. "Can I hold her, Sora?"

"Sure, Mimi," Sora said, and she carefully handed Mimi her child. Mimi held her carefully, and rocked the baby in her arms. She walked over to where everyone else stood, to let them see her.

"Hey Sora, I still have that present to give you," Matt said quietly, so the others couldn't hear. Sora smiled, and nodded. 

"What is it?" Sora wondered.

"Excuse me, Ms. Takenouchi? I'm going to take Kitsune now. I'll keep her in the Infantry tonight, and you can come get her in the morning."

"Okay," Sora said. "She's over there. My friends are...watching her for me," she finished, pointing to the large group of people at the end of the room. The nurse smiled, and took the baby from Mimi's arms.

"Oh, is that what we were doing, Sora?" Tai said jokingly, once the nurse had left. Sora just shugged.

"Hey, I deserve a break, wouldn't you agree?" Everyone nodded.

"*yawn* Geez, I'm getting tired. It's really late!" Mimi said, then looked at her watch. "Correction: It's really early! I'd like to get back now. Is that all right with you, Sora?"

"Oh, yeah Mimi. That's just fine. Sorry about that. Kind of a bad coincedence that this happened on the weekend you came to stay with me."

"Not a problem, Sora. You can't exactly help it, right?"

"Right. Well, go talk to mom. She'll take you home," Sora finished. Mimi nodded, said her goodbyes, and left.

"You know, it's probably time we go, too. We'll leave you guys alone, and Sora you need to sleep. Am I right?"

"Boy, are you EVER right, Tai! I am so tired I probably won't even be able to sleep!"

"'Kay, then. Bye, Sora. See you later," Tai said, waving as he left. Everyone else followed him out the door, and they left to go home.

"So then, Matt. What did you get me?" Sora asked eagerly.

"Well...I got you... Okay, it seems a little weird, but please let me explain before you say anything," Matt explained. Sora nodded in accordance, and watched as Matt pulled a small box our of his pocket. He shyly handed it to Sora, and she opened it slowly, smiling. As she saw what was inside, she gasped. It was a beautiful, small ring, with a peridot stone in the centre, that looked like it truly cost a lot of money.

"Matt, I...it's beautiful, I...."

"Wait a sec. Okay, I guess you didn't give the same reaction I thought you would... I kinda thought you'd think it was stupid, 'cause you'd think it was an engagement ring or something. But it's not really one of those. I wanted to get you something really special, and I know that blue is your favourite colour, so I got you this. And with the engagement thing...when I said not really, I just...well, I actually don't know what I meant. 

"I'm kinda afraid that we might lose touch at some point, and I don't ever want that to happen, because I really, really love you, and I would actually really like to marry you at some point, later on in life, if that's alright with you. I think it's important for Kitsune, too. And I..." Matt continued to look at his shoes.

"Matt?" Sora interrupted.

"Hm?" Matt pulled his head up. 

"You're rambling," she pointed out.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Matt, you don't have to explain yourself so much. I absolutely adore the ring, and it was a beautiful gesture. And...I really, really love you, too, and I would really like to marry you at some point, too. And it's perfect by me. I promised mama I wouldn't marry until I was 25, though. Can you wait that long?"

"I'd wait a lifetime for you, Sora."

"Stop it, you're being too mushy!"

"Okay, I'll try to do this formally. How does it go? Oh, yeah," Matt said. He put on of his knees on the floor, took Sora's hand, and looked into her eyes.

"Sora Takenouchi, will you marry me in nine years?" Sora slapped her other hand over her eyes, and chuckled.

"I would love to, Yamato Ishida." Matt stood up again, then leaned over and gave Sora a long kiss on her lips. She put her hand on the back of his head, to deepen the kiss. When he pulled away, she smiled brightly. 

"I should go now, Sora. You need some sleep. I will come and see you tomorrow, okay, hon?"

"Okay, Matt. Thank you," Sora said. Matt walked to the door, and as he was about to leave, he turned around.

"Aishiteru, Sora-san."

"I love you too, Matt. See you in the morning." Matt left the room, happier than he had ever been before. In her room, Sora turned off the lamp beside her, and layed down in her bed. She fell asleep very quickly, a thousand thoughts running around in her head.

_Sora Ishida. I like the way that sounds. And, wow. Nine years. Will a nine-year engagement actually last? Well, best not think about it too hard, Takenouchi. You've got a long couple of years ahead of you._

If you think about it, the ending has to do with the title as well, not just the party scene. But you have to think about it, because I don't think it's too apparent. Wow, I didn't actually mean to write it that way...it just happened.

Ooh, it's over! The story is actually over! Good thing? Bad thing? Well, there's just one short epilogue to read...but that won't take too long. Please (please!) review and tell me what you thought of my fic.

I was having doubts the whole time I wrote this, but everyone was great with their reviews. I really appreciate the support, guys! Special thanks go out to Kyana and Liz, for being extra-cool and being really great friends. One huge thanks has to go to chichamunkyhead, though, for writing *the* best Sorato I have ever read.

I couldn't think of any way to insert this into the story, but Kitsune's official birthdate is Wednesday, May 30. Okay, so I guess it's not that important. But...she has the same birthday as me! Well, I was born on a Thursday, but I had to make the day in accordance with the year 2003. But I guess you don't care, so I'll be quiet!

Ja ne,  
lime_lizard

_-:ll bows deeply to all, then exits stage left, humming Shiny Days:-_


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

**The Morning After**

**Disclaimer**: Digimon doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, and BanDai. I'm just borrowing the characters, and I am not receiving and profit for writing this piece of fiction.

**Notes**: After you read this part, please answer me one question: Should I write a sequel? I have an idea, but I would like to know if anyone would read it. Thanks!

**Started**: April 9, 2001  
**Completed**: April 11, 2001

**Epilogue**

"I'm getting nervous!"

"Stop moving around, Sora! I can't finish your hair!"

"But I can't help it, Mimi!"

"There, done. How does it look?" Mimi said, giving Sora a mirror, so she could look at herself. Sora looked at her once just-past-shoulder-length orange hair that was now curled around her head. Mimi had brought her locks up into a twist that rest against the back of her head, while leaving a few whisps hanging down at the front. There were small, blue flowers imbedded in a crown shape around her head, that matched perfectly. She inspected her face as well, to make sure everything was alright. Hey eyelids were coated in a light purple colouring, while she wore a simple pink gloss that made her lips full.

"Oh Mimi, it's perfect! I love it! Thank you!" Sora said, hugging her friend lightly. 

"No problem, Sora. Your hair is a lot of fun to work with," Mimi said. "So, is everything ready?"

"Yeah, I think so," Sora said, looking down toward her dress. She walked over to the full-body mirror near the corner, and looked at herself in full. She wore an ancle-length plain white dress, that was held up by two thin spaghetti straps at the top. She spun around once quickly, causing the dress to fly out in all directions. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Both Sora and Mimi turned their heads to the door, to see Ms. Takenouchi standing there. The older woman gasped.

"Oh, Sora! You look so beautiful!" she said, walked towards Sora. She held her arms out, and took her daughter into a hug. She pulled away again, and smiled. "I can't believe it. My little girl finally getting married. That's amazing!"

"Aww...you're too sweet, mama. And yeah, I can hardly believe it either! Wow, it's just..."

"Mama! Mama!" Sora looked to the door, and saw Kitsune running toward her. 

"Hey, sweetie. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Mama, are you almost ready? Daddy said it's time to go!"

"Oh, he did, did he?" Sora said, looking at her hand. The small, silver and peridot ring was still there, the same one he had given her so many years ago. "Wow, I just can't believe I still have this! I usually lose things like this over a 9-year time span. Oh, well. Never-the-less, I still have to get going! 'Bye everyone! I'll see you out there!" Sora said, taking Kitsune's hand, and leaving the room.

"Good luck, Sora!" Mimi called after her. "Hey, we'd better go take our seats, Ms. Takenouchi. Ready to go?"

"I am sure am, Mimi. Hey, thanks for being such a great help with all of this. Sora and I really appreciate it."

"Oh, it was no problem, Ms. Takenouchi. Anything for a friend!" Mimi said, and the two of them smiled at each other.

Sora went outside to where the ceremony was held. She waited down at the end of the rows, and saw everyone there. All of her friends from back when she was a teenager were there, as well as Matt's family, and some of her and Matt's newer friends. 

It was a beautiful ceremony. The sun was shining, and it was a beautiful spring day. Kitsune had been the flower girl, Mimi, the Maid of Honour, and Tai, the Best Man. It was a short wedding, but still perfect. Both Sora and Matt's dream come true.

"...do you, Yamato Ishida, take Sora Takenouchi to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Matt said, never taking his eyes off Sora's.

"And do you, Sora Takenouchi, take Yamato Ishida to be your lawfully wedded hustand?"

"I do," Sora said, smiling widely.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he told them. Sora stepped forward, and put her mouth to Matt's. They pressed their lips together, and shared a beautiful kiss. They pulled away a second later, and turned to face the crowd, who cheered. Matt and Sora walked down the aisle slowly, holding hands, and smiling brightly at one another.

"I really do love you, Sora," Matt said to her quietly. 

"I love you more, Matt," Sora said, smiling.

"Will you be mine forever?" 

"Forever and ever."

* * *

After everything was finished, everyone had moved to the patio to have a reception. It was again small, but enjoyable. Matt and Sora sat beside each other at a table, accompanied by Tai, TK, and Kari. Everyone had been talking about everything. Old times, now, and more. Tai brought one hand up and scratched his head, as if confused.

"Wow, Sora. This is freaky. So I'm like...related to you now," Tai said.

"By marriage," Sora pointed out.

"But that's still weird! Let's see...so, if Kari's my sister, that makes TK my brother-in-law...carry the 4, divide by 3...and you're my...sister-in-law?"

"Sure. Why not?" Sora said, smiling. She looked at Matt, who smiled back at her, just as sweetly. Suddenly, a small voice came out of the crowd.

"Uncle Tai! Uncle Tai!" Tai looked over to see a little girl running toward him. He smiled brightly. The little girl came to a stop right in front of the chair he sat on.

"Hey, Kitsune. How's my favourite little girl?" he asked the girl. She smiled brightly at him.

"Good. Hey, come here! I wanna show you something I just found! Come on, Uncle Tai! It's really cool!" Kitsune pleaded.

"Well...I'm talking with your mother right now." Kitsune searched for an answer for a second, and didn't hesitate when she found one.

"You can talk to mama and daddy later! I wanna show you something!" she said again. Tai looked over at Sora, who mouthed the words, 'Just go ahead.' Tai nodded, then turned back to his niece. 

"Okay, where is this thing?" he said, standing up from his chair. Kitsune took Tai's hand, and began to lead him away from Sora and Matt. Sora smiled widely as Kitsune ran off, with Tai in close tow. She turned her head to Matt, and let out a small laugh.

"She is too cute for words," Sora told Matt.

"You don't have to say that twice! And, you did a good job, Sora."

"With what?"

"With her. She's grown up amazingly."

"Aww...you're too sweet, Matt. But it wasn't just me. You know you helped, too."

"I guess so," Matt said, timidly. Sora laughed, then turned her head back to the crowd. She looked happily at her surroundings, and smiled contently. Matt watched her until he couldn't bear it.

"Okay, come here, you cutie!" he said, and pulled her over to him. She laughed brightly, and louder than Matt had heard from her in a long time. She was truly happy, and he was glad for it. He sat Sora on his lap, then leaned her over his left shoulder. He then placed a deep, long kiss on her lips. She pulled away after, and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I love you, Matt," she said.

"I love you too, Sora."

~ owari ~


End file.
